Silver Moment
by BTS Forever Young
Summary: Elsa and her younger sister Anna work for a spy agency located under Winters Inc. For their mission they have to capture the legendary Pitch Black who is disguised as a teacher at Guardians High. In order to do that they must go undercover as normal students but, what if they're not the only ones after him? Who is this silver haired teenager? Jelsa, Spy/HighschoolAU, with powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Elsa_

Hi, my name is Elsa Winters. I am 16 years old and I live in a small 2 bedroom apartment at the heart of New York City with my younger sister, Anna. Most people would think that we are too vulnerable to be living on our own but, what they don't know is that we are secret agents in our father's spy agency **(A/N: The reason they don't live with him will be explained in some other chapter)**. And not just any kind of agent, we're part of the top department for those with powers. They're mostly elemental based, mine are powers to control ice and snow and Anna's are to control flowers and other kinds of vegetation. The people in this department were basically born with their powers, like Anna and I, and as soon as our parents found out we were sent to train here. Anna and I get along like best friends, we're always there for each other and defending each other especially because we're the younger ones in this business. We can talk to each other all day long, mostly about wondering what I'd be like to live a normal teenage life. Don't get me wrong I love being a spy, being able to travel the country by myself or with my sister is amazing! I mean who wouldn't want that kind of life? But it's just that it's so dangerous and anything could happen I just really don't want to lose my family. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Let me catch you up on the events of today...  
 _6:30am_

 ** _*beep, beep, beep*_**

 _Ughhh, another early morning!_ I thought. I reached over to turn off my alarm clock. Yesterday I just got back from a mission in California at 11:40pm and now I have to get up early to report to headquarters which is located under my father's building, Winters Inc. I'm not much of a morning person but Anna surely is.

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Anna shouted from outside my door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up already,"I replied back. I don't know why she bothers to wake me up, I always get up before her anyways.

"Great! I'm going to get breakfast started, hurry up and get ready we don't want to be late or dad's going to extend our training hours again!" Anna announced.

 _Damn it! I better get started._ I take my pjs off and hop into the shower. When I finish washing my hair I get out of the shower, brush my teeth, change into some black leggings and a long sleeve dark blue shirt, and I put my hair up into a french braided bun. After I'm satisfied with how I look, I walk out my door to the kitchen where I'm met with the strong aroma of freshly made coffee. _Ahhh, I can never be fully awake with out my morning cup of heaven!_

"So, how did the mission go yesterday?" Anna asked as she poured herself a cup of orange juice. I took a sip of my drink before answering.

"It was fine, like any other mission you know. I get some information, follow a person around, catch the bad guys, call the police, and escape unnoticed. What did you do while I was gone?" I asked. She put her plate in the sink and sat next to me at the small kitchen table for two.

"I hung out with Rapunzel since dad didn't have anything for me to do." She answered. Rapunzel is Anna's best friend at the agency. Rapunzel is in the same department as us, she has the power to control sunlight and heal physical wounds. She's about the same age as Anna, who's 2 years younger than me. I look over at Anna and I see her head pop up.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Dad said that when you get back he has a mission already set up for us but, he wouldn't tell me what is was." She said while pouting her lips. _Hmm, that's weird. He usually give us a break after we complete a mission. I guess this must be pretty important then._

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." I say as I check the time on my watch. _7:15, we better get going!_ " Anna c'mon, we have 20 minutes!"

"Coming!" She replied as she grabbed her black bag on her way to the door. We run down stairs into the parking lot where I parked my motorcycle. It takes 10 minutes to get there and 10 minutes to convince Anna to get onto the damn thing! Anna starts to back away and I can see the fear in her eyes as I start up the engine.

"Maybe we could just walk there you know get a little warm up." Anna tries to convince me.

"Why do we have this conversation every single time? You've been through way worse things than this, let's go!"

"Fine, but don't go too fast!" She gives in and sits behind me death gripping her arms around my waist.

* * *

 _Winters Inc. Parking lot 7:30_

We arrive at the entrance of the building and go through the main lobby into the elevator. Anna and I swipe our I.D cards and we're taken down to the main doors of the agency.

"With 5 minutes to spare, now was that so bad?" I tease Anna.

"It was hell. And you just had to take the long way didn't you?" She retorted back.

"Umm let me think...yeah, or else we would've been stuck in that New York traffic!"While the two of us were arguing a certain blonde, long haired girl sneaked up behind Anna and I.

"Hey guys! Don't you think it's too early to be having this dumb argument?"Says the blonde teasingly. Anna and I quickly turn around at the same time to see Rapunzel with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Anna shrieks. I swear every time they see each other they act like it's been years since they've talked to one another. "What's up, any new missions yet?"

"Nope, it's been pretty quiet around here."Rapunzel replied. _This sounds like the calm before the storm,_ I thought. I let her and Anna chat while I walked down the halls. I really didn't have much to do but I didn't feel like sticking around because Rapunzel was better friends with Anna. Because I'm the older sister I try to act mature and tough but I'm still kind of shy so that's why I don't have many friends. I do have one best friend though and I see her fiery red curls coming out of the archery training room right now.

"Hey Merida!" I say to get her attention. Her emerald green eyes catch my crystal blue ones and she starts to lightly jog in my direction.

"Hey lass, I haven't seen you since you left to Cali, how was it?" She asks with her thick Scottish accent. **(A/N: I'm not gonna write the accent so that it's easier to read.)**

"It went well, same old stuff anything new happen here?"

"Nothing that that I've noticed," she looks up and starts thinking, after a short while her eyes light up. "Actually, I over heard your father talking about a new mission for you and your sister. Something about Guardians and what was it...Oh! And Pitch!" She exclaimed. My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped to the floor. _Did she just say Pitch? As in Pitch Black, the criminal wanted around the whole world! No that can't be right._

"A-are you sure you heard that right?" I asked hopefully. It wouldn't make any sense why my father would want us to capture him, he's committed so many crimes and hasn't been caught once!

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure that's what he said. You should go ask him about it..." I didn't let her finish her sentence before I sprinted towards my father's office. When I got there I saw Anna already sitting in front of his desk with a worried look on her face. _Oh god no, i hope it's not true._

"Elsa, dear, take a seat next to your sister" my father said. I sat down and they were both staring at me. "I have a new mission for the both of you as you have probably heard already." He said and I just gulped nervously

"Yes I have heard, could you explain what it is."

"Yes, this is a very important mission involving a certain dangerous criminal, Pitch Black." He said in a low voice. That's my dad, straight to the point.

"The information sector has found a trace on where he is hiding. They say that he might be disguised as teacher at a school in Burgess, NY known as Guardians High." He explains. I look at him terrified.

" So, what do you want us to do? Bust in there and take him out?" I say in a way that came out sarcastic even though I didn't mean it to, I'm just really stressed out. He sighs and then continues to speak.

"Calm down Elsa, your mission is to attend this school as a student and seek out information of what pitch is up to and then you can leave the rest to us." He says looking at Anna and I. I glance over and surprisingly I see Anna with a smile reaching up to her ears.

"Yaaaayy! This is so exciting, we get to go to an actual high school and meet new people, this is amazing!" She yells while jumping up and down.

"Anna, remember this is for work meaning we cant get involved with too many people. Also, this is Pitch we're talking about. We don't know how this is going to end up." I say trying to get her to calm down. She sits down keeping the grin plastered on her face.

"Fine, I understand just work... but can I at least have a little fun?" she asks. I look to my father who was chuckling at Anna's behavior and then I look back at my sister who was staring me down with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but please don't forget about the task at hand." She jumps out of her seat again and grabs my hands while doing a little happy dance. To be honest, I was kind of happy as well since I've always wanted to know the difference between normal school and the academy that we have here. Our father clears his throat and we turn our attention to him.

"Now that we have that settled you two may return to your home and pack your bags. You'll be leaving in 3 days so get some rest and stay out of trouble. When you arrive there please stay on the down low and do not use your powers unless you're in absolute danger." He warns us. I nod my head and we exit his office. _This is going to be an interesting one._ I thought to myself as Anna and I headed back to the motorcycle.

* * *

As soon as we got home we went to our own rooms and began to take out our suitcases from our closets. After hearing this news I have no energy left in me to start packing so I set my belonging aside and face planted into my pillow. **(same)** I see the light from Anna's room shut off so I assume she's exhausted as well. _This is only the beginning, I'll just get a good sleep and worry about everything tomorrow._ I set my alarm to 9:30 and as soon as I slip into the covers I knock out into a wonderful sleep.

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave a review on anything you want to see in future chapters, what you liked or not about this chapter, or any questions really. Some chapters will be this long and some might be shorter depending on how many ideas I can think of within a week. Also, I'll try to stick with my updating schedule but I can't guarantee it because of school work, after school practices, football games, and competitions. Anyways, until next time readers!  
~BTS FY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who have followed/favorite this story, it means so much to me. Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S. I'm giving some credit to The Solo Song Warrior for giving me some ideas for the story and tips on writing :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Elsa_

I wake up to the bright sunlight creeping in through the curtains. _We have officially 2 days until we have to live the life of a high school teenager...wow._ All Anna and I could do was just imagine a life like this and now we'll find out what it's like first hand. _I hope that's a good thing._ I sit up on my bed and reach over to my nightstand to check the time on my phone. It's almost 9:30 which was the time I was supposed to wake up but, I guess with this extra time I'll make a schedule for the following days until the trip. I head over to the my desk in the corner of my room and pull out my note book to write notes down for today. _First we should buy some new clothes because we can't be wearing our spy uniform or training clothes everyday. Then we'll ***crash***_ I jerk my head over to the door. Anna must be awake. "Anna what happened?" I asked.

"Ummm, it's kind of complicated," she replied nervously.

"I'm coming out to see" I announce as I open the door to see the biggest mess in the kitchen.

"Anna what did you do?" I yell.

"It wasn't my fault! I was making breakfast when this bird flew in out of no where and made me drop it all!" She said while pointing to the bird sitting right on top of the kitchen counter. I looked closer at the bird and found something odd wrapped around it's leg.

"Hey, it looks like he has a piece of paper tied to his left leg." Anna reaches over to the bird and detaches the note from it.

" I heard about the mission so get ready. In 20 minutes we're about to go shopping from R" Anna read out loud.

"Is she serious? She could have just texted or called us." I said. _Wait, how did she know about the mission?_ "Hey Anna, did you tell Rapunzel about our mission?" I asked.

" No, I thought you might have." She replied with a confused look on her face.

"I guess we can ask her when we get there, lets get ready."

Anna and I head to our rooms and I shut the door behind me. I go over to my dresser and pull out a navy blue, tie dye, sleeveless crop top with some black high waist ed jeans. I put those on and when I finished I put on some dark blue converse and french braided my hair, placing my bangs behind my ears. As I exit my room I see Anna already waiting for me on the couch with a lilac purple t-shirt on tucked into an olive green skater girl skirt. When I stand in front of her I notice she is also wearing the same color of purple vans and a light brown headband to keep down her strawberry blonde hair.

"You ready to go?" I asked and while she open her mouth to reply I interrupted her saying," And before you ask, yes we can walk there." She closed her mouth and smiled while walking out the door. Besides, the mall was only 10 minutes walking distance and I didn't want to mess up my hair if I'm going to be in a public area.

* * *

At the mall we approach Rapunzel who was waiting for us in front of the entrance with Merida. "HEY GUYS!" Anna yells, getting their attention.

"Hey, hurry up and get over here we have something to tell you!" Rapunzel exclaims glancing back at Merida. Anna and I jog up to the girls and they take us to an empty bathroom to speak in private.

"So...,"Merida starts, "you're father told us about you're mission as soon as you guys left."

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

" Because we're-" " WE'RE GOING ON THE MISSION WITH YOU GUYS!" Rapunzel yells over Merida, not being able to contain her excitement.

"OMG! That's so great! We can live with each other, have sleep overs, watch movies, train together, and play with our powers all day!" Anna says mimicking whatever dance Rapunzel was doing.

"Anna keep it down! We're still at the mall. But I'm really excited too!" I say while swinging around Merida's arms.

"Okay girls we're all ecstatic about this but that not why we came to the mall for." Merida says over our cheering.

"Why are we here then?" Anna asks.

"We're here to get ourselves a new school wardrobe and some supplies." Rapunzel says.

"Oh, okay, let's do this then. I was planning on getting some new stuff anyways." I say

"Wait, what kind of do we even need to have for high school?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, I guess the same stuff we bring for the spy academy except for the spy gear like lasers and cameras." I say, wishing I studied up more on how to live and act like a normal teenager.

"Alright," I start"Lets split up. Merida you go to the office store to pick out some notebooks, pens, pencils, and stuff like that. Anna and Rapunzel, you fashionistas are going to hit up all of the popular stores and get us some new clothes and backpacks. I'll go to the book store and get some research on the school. Sound good?."

"Yep!" Everyone says in unison and we leave the bathroom to start on our tasks.

* * *

I go into the book store and I approach the lady at the customer service counter. She looks up at me and I notice that she seems pretty young.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Shes asks with a kind voice.

"Umm hi, I just wanted to know where I could find any books on Guardians High since I'll be transferring there very soon." After I say this her light brown eyes light up.

"Really! That's the school I go to. My name is Belle, I'm a junior." She says.

"I'm Elsa, I'm in the same grade. So, do you think you can show me where the books are?" I say trying to make the least amount of conversation as I can. We're supposed to be undercover and I wasn't really planning on making many friends.

"Uh yeah, sure, sorry I just got kinda excited. I'll show you to the aisle and if you have any questions just ask." She says while escorting me through all these rows of books.

She leaves me into a section with hundreds of books. _This is going to take forever! I should have taken someone with me._ I sigh and realize that there is no one around this area. _Maybe I can make some ice creatures to help me sort through them._ I use my powers to create little snow creatures, one for every shelf. As some start to finish their shelf, I release my powers on them so that what they read goes back to my mind. I pick up some books that I thought were fit for what I was looking for. When I get to a book on the top shelf I realize that I'm too short to reach it. _I'll just make some ice steps._ I thought but before I could use my powers again I hear footsteps approaching. _Uh oh._ I release my powers on all the sprites even though they weren't finished and I pick up a book in front of me. The person stops a couple of rows next to me and I take a peek through my book that I was probably holding upside down. He had his back to me so all I could see was his silver white hair and frosted blue hoodie. He looked about 4 inches taller than me. _Maybe I could ask for his help instead._

 _"_ Excuse me sir, could you help me get this book from the top shelf over here?" I ask in a soft voice. He turns around and I'm able to see his crystal blue eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Sir? He questions.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just saw your hair and I thought you were an old man, heh heh, ummm so could you please..." I say sheepishly twirling my finger through my braid.

"Sure." He said with a neutral face, letting me feel embarrassed by myself. I pull myself together as he reaches for the book. When he finally puts his hands on it I took a glance down and saw how his hoodie pulled up a little, exposing his abs. _Wow, the only place I've seen abs like those before are at the agency._ I look up at his face as he turns around to hand me to the book. He doesn't look very happy.

"Guardians huh, look if came here to stalk me then please leave. I've had enough of girls chasing after me and following me where ever I go." He says while placing the book in my hands. _What the hell is this guy talking about!_ I see him start to walk away and right before I can touch his shoulder he spins a round super fast and smacks my hand away. _How did he do that? And why isn't he questioning how cold my skin is? I shouldn't leave my guard down._

 _"_ What." He says clearly annoyed. I glare at him straight in the eyes, the same glare I use to break criminals down while I interrogate them.

"First of all, why would I stalk you If I don't even know you? Second of all, the reason I'm getting this book on Guardians high is because I'll be transferring there in a couple of days and I didn't want to be looking like some lost child on my first day. And lastly, what makes you so special to be treating others like the world revolves around you!" I whisper with aggression since we are at a book store after all. I see a small twinge of guilt in his eyes before he looks away and rubs the back of his neck.

"I-well- I mean, I'm sorry I didn't know." He says In a softer voice than before.

"What ever, I gotta pay for all these books." I say as I leave him in the aisle alone. I thank Belle after I payed and I walked out of the store, with 3 bags, to search for the other girls. I notice Merida in the crowd, with 4 bags, looking for us as well but, right before I could get her attention the same white haired guy was rushing to get to me from the payment desk.

"Hey! Wait up! Who are you, you didn't give me your name!" He yells.

" You didn't tell me yours!" I yell back as I walk into the crowd, hopefully losing him.

* * *

I catch up with Merida and the others in front of the food court.

"I'm starving!" Anna exclaims as her and Rapunzel plop down into a seat.

"Same. So how did the shopping go everyone? I asked. Anna and Rapunzel sat up super quick as if all of their exhaustion just vanished.

"IT WAS AMAZING!We met so many people from the school we're going to! Apparently, this is the closest mall they have to the school." Anna said.

"Why does it matter if it's close to the school?" Merida asked.

"Because," Rapunzel said,"They live in dorms. Kinda like how we live in the agency except for them it's just school."

"So that's why we had to relocate even though I could have driven Anna and I on the motorcycle." I said.

"Yeah, thank god we don't have to do that!" Anna cheered.

"Come on, let's get some food." Merida said. We all agreed and got ourselves something to eat from the food court. When we got our food we sat at a small brown table in the back corner since it was the only table left. While we ate and talked I noticed the guy from the book store far away with a tray in his hand looking around at the tables. Then I looked over to the table next to us and a group of guys were waving him over. _Oh no, I can't let him see me here! What if he tries to talk to me?_ I panic in my mind. I looked to Merida who was wearing her favorite plaid hoodie.

"Merida, I need your hoodie right now I'll tell you why later!" I whisper. She looks at me perplexed but hands me her hoodie anyways. I put it on as fast as can and pull the hood over my head. A couple of seconds later he walks by but it doesn't seem he noticed me. I look up and everyone at the table stopped their conversation to look at me.

"Guys keep talking and and acting normal so you don't put too much attention on me!" I say but nobody moves.

" Why, are you trying to hide from something" Anna says, being the first one to speak after the silence.

"Yes, you see the guy with the white silvery hair sitting at the table next to us?"

"Yeah." They all say all once.

"Well I met him at the book store, asked him to get a book I couldn't reach, he saw that we went to the same school, then he started to be an ass, so then I got mad at him, he felt sorry, I walked away, he tried to get my name, but I just walked off. Oh, and did I mention that he wasn't cold?" They all looked at me as if none of what I just said made sense, which a again is not looking natural. "Okay, I'll explain..." I tell them the whole story while trying to keep my voice down so he couldn't hear us.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that to happen. All I did was get into an argument with a lady over highlighters." Merida said.

"Didn't dad tell us not to use our powers." Anna said.

"Well yeah, but there was nobody around and there were so many books to look at." I retorted.

"What ever guys, it's all in the past. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here without him noticing." Rapunzel said.

"That's easy! You don't have to be a spy to do that." Merida claimed.

"Oh yeah, then let's hear your master plan." I say.

"Simple. One of us distracts their table while we get Elsa out of here." She explains.

"The problem is who's going to be the distraction." Anna said.

"Since your so curious, why don't you do it?" Merida says. We all agree, except for Anna and we put our plan into action. Anna picks up a white shirt from the bag of clothes and chucks it at Jack's face. While the shirt is covering his eyes Merida and I walk away from the table while Rapunzel and Anna go up to the boys.

"We're sorry about that, my arm kinda spazzed out of no where!" Anna said to the guys.

"Yeah, so we'll take our shirt back and just get going." Rapunzel said quick and sweetly while grabbing the shirt and following Anna out of the food court. The 4 boys were just left behind, not completely knowing what just happened. The teen in the blue hoodie just sighed,"Girls." And continued eating his food still wondering about the girl from the store.

* * *

We all walked together to the apartment. It wasn't too dark outside and the sun was just setting. Merida and Rapunzel didn't feel like walking all the way back to the agency with all of their bags so they decided to crash at Anna and I's place. When we got through the front door we unloaded our shopping bags and started putting our school supplies in our backpacks. It was pretty quiet besides the noise of us chatting a little and the unboxing of supplies. When we finished Merida helped me put out blankets and pillows in the living room for the four of us to sleep in.

"Tomorrow we'll finish packing and sign into our dorms." I say as I lay down next to Anna.

"I hope we all get rooms together." Anna says but then Rapunzel corrects her.

"Actually, the girls we talked to said there were only two people per dorm. Separating girls from the boys by putting them at different ends of the hallway."

"Awh really! I was hoping to room with one of you girls. I hope I don't have to share with some sloppy girly girl."

"What ever happens lets just hope we can get through this mission with no problems. Remember, this isn't for fun it's for work." I tell them.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it let's just go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow." Anna said.

"Agreed." Rapunzel said.

I shut off the lights but I can't seem to shake today's events out of my head. _I really hope this goes well._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and even I can't wait for the next chapter:) Next chapter will be all about Jack, who he is, and his side of the book store story. Thanks again to** **The Solo Song Warrior and for everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. See ya!**

 **~BTS FY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Jack_ ( _Same day as the last chapter_ )

 _Thank God it's Saturday!_ I wake up and get out of bed trying not to bother my room mate Bunny. I live in the school dorms at Guardians High with my friends Hiccup, Flynn, and Kristoff. We've been at this school for a year now and I can honestly say it's the worst year of my life! Everywhere I go I run into girls trying to bat their eye lashes at me and touch my silver hair. I mean it's good to be liked by people but they don't really know me, it's just for my looks. But I'm glad they don't know me because if they did then I wouldn't be a very good spy. My friends and I work for the Arendell agency which is located on a massive blimp hidden in the clouds. To get there our best mechanic, Hiccup, invented black motorcycles that can pop out wings and be used as mini jets. He calls them "Night Furies." Hiccup and I are the oldest of the group, being 16, and we are the only ones with powers. My powers derive from winter, being able to control wind and snow, and Hiccup is able to mold and bend metals, which makes it easier to create cool new technology. Flynn and Kristoff are 14, they don't have powers but they're good enough to be in the top level of spies along with Hiccup and I. Why do I have to put up with this school even though we're secret agents you ask? It's because a year ago we were assigned on a mission to infiltrate the school and get some information on the so called Pitch Black. The problem we're having is that we don't know what he looks like and what he's disguised as! My team and I have been following and tracking most adults that come in and out of this school for a year and so far we have nothing. Our information department isn't the best because we don't have enough money or popularity in the spy world to have cameras and eyes everywhere, unlike the Winters agency. I've always wondered where they were located, from the skies we can't find anything that may be used as their headquarters. Of course I've checked out Winters Inc. but it really was just a business place. Anyways, today I made plans with the team to go to the mall and try to get more information about the school. Hopefully I'll be able to find some maps or classrooms that I've never heard of. "Oi, mate, where are you going this early in the morning?" Asked my room mate with his Australian accent.

"It's only 9:00, and I'm going to the mall with the guys." Bunny doesn't know about what we do so I'm trying to leave out as much detail as possible.

"For what? Maybe I could join you guys, I need some fresh air." He said getting up from his bed and stretching. I can't let him come I have to come up with an excuse quick...

"Sorry Bunny, but we need to go by ourselves because it's for Hiccup. We're trying to get him a girl and he's kinda embarrassed about it." I lied.

"Oh I get it, you think my devilish good looks and charming accent are going to get in the way. It's cool mate, I'll stay here and maybe hang out with Tooth." He replied. Tooth is his girlfriend and I'm glad he bought my excuse, Hiccup is gonna kill me later for it though. I walk over to my dresser and put on some black jeans and my favorite blue hoodie. It's not because I'm cold or anything, it's just that if anyone gets too close to me then they'll feel the coldness that radiates from my body. That's another reason why I want those annoying girls to stay away from me but people misunderstand and just think I'm acting cool and aloof. The only people I show my true personality to are the guys from the agency and Bunny. Speaking of the guys, I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Jack, get outta there we gotta go now if we wanna make it back before curfew." Hiccup says through the door.

"Alright I'm coming man."

The school has a curfew for going outside during the weekends. It's from 10 to 4 but the only reason you would need to go out would be to go to the shopping centers. I open the door and catch up with Hiccup who was already at the end of the hallway. As I was walking and having a conversation with Hiccup this group of girls walked by. One of the girls gets loose from the group and tries to bump into me with a creepy smile on her face. In an instant I switched places with Hiccup before she could change her direction and she smack right into him. She falls to the ground with a livid look on her face.

"Watch where you're going nerd!" She screams at Hiccup but before he could say anything back I cut in.

" You're the one who should watch out and stop trying to recreate those television dramas where the lucky girl bumps into the hottest guy and they fall in love. That's never gonna happen so just walk away with out making a scene."

She gets up and pats down the dirt on her tight mini skirt.

"Whatever, I don't care anyways." She says with a low voice and her head down. Then she runs away to rejoin her group of friends.

"Damn, you didn't have to be so hard on her." Hiccup says.

"It was obvious she did it on purpose and this is why I sent a complaint about having separate hallways for girls and guys. I hate how they're right in front of us leaving letters and crap through our door."

"That's true I guess, but you're not interested in anyone?"

"Nope, I'm more focused on our mission, let's go meet up with the guys at the mall already."

"Whatever man, it's your life."

* * *

I park my motorcycle close to the entrance and we meet up with Flynn and Kristoff at the food court.

"Hey it's nice of you to finally show up Frost." Flynn says and we approach their table."

"Aye we're here now so how are we gonna do this?" I ask.

"I think we should split up and look for people from our school who might know something. I'll stay here and check around the court, Hiccup should look at any store where people could go to replenish their school supplies, Flynn since you're good with the ladies you should check out the clothing stores , and Jack you head to the book store and find more information on the school." Kristoff explains.

"Sure let's meet up at the food court when we're finished." Flynn says.

"Sounds good to me, at least I don't have to talk to people." I say as I head to the book store.

* * *

I walk inside the store and I already recognize someone from our school working at the information desk.

"Hey Belle, could you tell me where I can find books about our school?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"You're the second person today to request that, is there some kind of treasure hunt that I don't know about.?" She says in a joking way. _Second person? Who else would want to know about that hormone infested place?_

"Heh, not really. I'm just getting some research for a project." I lied.

"Oh, well they're in the back I could show you." She offers.

"No that's okay, I'll find it myself." I head over to the back and it seemed like nobody was there. I'm looking through the rows and as I move down it gets colder than usual. Not that I'm bothered by it, it actually feels kinda nice, but where is it coming from? Then in one of the rows I hear a lot of shuffling and the cold starts to disappear. I decide to check out where the noise is coming from but when I get there all I see is a girls with platinum blonde hair holding a book upside down. _Ugh, I hope she doesn't go to our school. People have been resorting to stalking me lately which makes it harder to sneak into headquarters._

 _"_ Excuse me sir, could you help me get this book from the top shelf over here?" She says in a shy voice behind me. _Why did she call me sir, we're like the same age? They just keep getting weirder._

"Sir?" I ask her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just saw your hair and I thought you were an old man, heh heh, ummm so could you please..." _Whatever, I'll just get this over with since I guess she doesn't know me_.

"Sure." I reply with no emotion on my face. I reach up and grab the book she was talking about. As I pull it out I realize it's a book about Guardians High. _Hold up! If she's getting this book then she must know about the school and if she knows about the school then she definitely knows about me. This mission would have been so much easier if I didn't attract so much attention from the opposite sex._ I pull out the book and hand it to her with a scowl of my face.

"Guardians huh, look if you came here to stalk me then please leave. I've had enough of girls chasing after me and following me where ever I go." I say. I turn to walk away and I sense her hand coming from behind trying to grab my shoulder, but it was so fast I could hardly manage to catch it in time. Instead I spin around and smack her hand away. _How is she so fast and why does her skin not feel burning hot like everyone else? Whoever she is, she must have a lot of guts to_ try _to grab me like that._

 _"_ What." I say coldly towards her while looking straight into her sea blue eyes. Now she's the one that looks angry.

"First of all, why would I stalk you If I don't even know you? Second of all, the reason I'm getting this book on Guardians high is because I'll be transferring there in a couple of days and I didn't want to be looking like some lost child on my first day. And lastly, what makes you so special to be treating others like the world revolves around you!" She scolds me in an aggressive whisper.

 _Wow, now I feel really bad. I guess she really didn't know me but what am I supposed to say now?_

"I-well- I mean, I'm sorry I didn't know." _I must sound really lame right about now._ She whispers something back and heads to the payment counter. _Wait! I can't just leave it like this I gotta catch up to her._ I pick up a book that she left on the shelf, hoping it's about the school, and I go to pay for it. When they give me my bag I see her at the entrance about to leave.

"Hey! Wait up! Who are you, you didn't give me your name!" I say as I try to bolt to the door.

"You didn't give me yours!" She yells back and meshes with the crowd in front of her. _Damn it! Oh well, maybe I won't have to see her often._

* * *

I get myself some food and take it back to the food court so I could meet up with the guys. I'm holding the tray in my hands and I look around for them when I see them all the way in the back. Hiccup is waving over to me and I walk over to his direction noticing a table full of girls next to us. _They just had to sit there didn't they?_ I thought to myself. I sit down and I talk to the guys about what they found.

"I got nothing, what about you guys?" Kristoff starts.

"Same, there wasn't anybody from our school that I knew of, but I did get into a fight with someone over highlighters." Hiccup says.

"Why would you fight over that?" I ask.

"She called me a girl because I had these braids under my hair and so I took her highlighters to get back at her."

"Wow you got her good." I say sarcastically."So Flynn, did you find anything out?"

"No, but I did get a couple of numbers from some cute girls." He says while wiggling his eyebrows. "What about you Jack?"

"I did buy this one book but I didn't get to look though to see if it was useful or not."

"Why not?" Kristoff asks.

"Cause' I accused a girl of stalking me, when she wasn't, and she told me off. She was lookin' up the school too so I took the book that she left behind." I say nonchalantly. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What the hell man! How could you be so harsh and what kind of girl would tell you off?" Hiccup said.

"I don't know. Anyways I tried to apologize but she just ran away."

"Dude, maybe she's still here we could try and fi-..." I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because something was thrown at my face from the table over while I was off guard.

"We're sorry about that, my arm kinda spazzed out of no where!" A girl who kinda looked like the one at the book store said except she had orange looking hair.

"Yeah, so we'll take our shirt back and just get going." Said another girl with super long blonde hair and green eyes while she grabbed the shirt that fell on the table.

"That was weird." Hiccup said.

"Girls." I whispered under my breath. Then the girl from the store came to mind but I quickly put those thoughts away.

"Let's get outta here, I wanna go back to my room."I say and we all get up and head to the parking lot.

* * *

I walk down the hallway to my dorm and I see a bunch of students and custodians standing in front of my door.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked the custodian that was holding the door open.

"We were told by the principal, your father, to put an extra bed in you're room because we're getting some new students."

"Why does it have to be in this room, don't we have extra guy dorms available?"

"Yes , but they're not guys, they're girls and we don't have any rooms available for them. There's only one boy dorm available and we've already squished 3 beds in there."

"Why would you room a girl with 2 guys? Can't you put another bed in a girls dorm?"

"Haven't you seen their dorms? They already have 3 beds to start with. The principal said it's safe to keep her in here since you have such a hatred for the female species and if you try anything then he can give you double the punishment." _Why would I get involve with something like that, I'm on a mission?_

I didn't know what to say after that. I look around and all the girls have jealously written all over their faces.

"This isn't fair! When I find out who this girl is I'm gonna teach her to keep her hands off of my Jackie!" I hear a girl say to her other friends. _Oh boy, I don't think I can survive this! If I wasn't on a mission I would've been out of here in a heartbeat._ When they finish the crowd starts to disperse and I walk into my room. I look around and see the third bed right next to mine and Bunny's is one the other side. They decorated the bed with light blue covers and lights around the headboard. _Does every girl have their room decorated like this._ I notice that Bunny isn't here so I guess I'll have to tell him the news later. _Hold on, didn't that girls from the book store say she was transferring here? I guess she's bring friends with her. Aw man, this is going to be so awkward! Wait, why do I care, I'll just treat them like I do anyone else, it's no big deal. I don't stay in my room often anyways, I'm always looking for clues. This mission has been dragging on for too long and I haven't had to use my powers yet._ I hear the door open and Bunny, Hiccup, Kristoff and Flynn walk in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"I heard about our new room mate and I wanted to see how our place looks like. With a girly livin' here we gotta clean up the place and we can't be leavin' our clothes on the floor." Bunny said.

"Are you going to be alright Jack, we don't want no girl taking you're stuff and selling it to the other girls." Kristoff says.

"Or finding out our secret." Hiccup whispers into my ear so Bunny won't hear.

"I'll be fine as long as she doesn't get in my way and have her friends over." I say.

"Wow dude, I hope for her sake that she doesn't mess with you." Flynn says.

"Whatever." I say while laying down on my bed. "I just wanna be out of this school and get back to doing the fun stuff." I say when Bunny was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, you know I heard something at headquarters about the Winter's agency when we left the mall." Hiccup says, which gets my attention. It's always hard to find anything out about them since they're the most popular yet secretive agency out there.

"What is it?" Flynn asks.

"Well apparently we're not the only agency who has agents with powers."

"How do you know?" Kristoff asks.

"At the book store one of our heat radars suddenly spiked! Then after a couple of seconds everything went back to normal. We suspect someone has powers similar to Jack's."

"Wait a second, there was nobody there except for that girl and if she had used powers like mine there would have been books blown open or frost left behind."

"I don't know man but anyways we suspect it's someone from their agency because some of their lower class agents have been spotted around the area."

"Then who ever was in that store must have been pretty good to get by unnoticed." Flynn cut in.

"I wonder what they're doing here?" Kristoff says,"Maybe they know about Pitch and they have some idea of where he is."

"Possibly, we should keep a look out for anyone that looks suspicious so maybe we could get them to spill what they know." I say.

"We'll show those Winters that Arendell doesn't mess around and are better than any of their agents." Flynn gloats.

"Yeah, no one can get by Frost over here, we'll find'em in no time." Hiccup says. The bathroom door opens and Bunny walks out.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Bunny asks so he can get into the conversation.

"Uhhh, we were thinking about playing some video games down in the student lobby, wanna come?" I reply.

"Yeah sure I'm in." He says. _Whew, that was close I almost for got that he was here._

* * *

We play video games for the rest of the day and when it started getting late we said our good byes and went back to our dorms. I look over to the extra bed and sigh. _Please don't let this get in the way of what's important. The last thing I need is some crazy fan girl leaving her make up and clothes everywhere for me to find._ I lay in bed and look over to the empty area next to me. _I hope she won't take pictures while I'm asleep._ I thought to myself. Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"Good night mate, see ya tomorrow." Bunny says.

"Yeah, g'night." I leave my thoughts for tomorrow and I knock out right away.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review on anything you wanna see next or the stuff you liked/disliked about this chapter! I'll be posting another chapter next week in the girl's and guy's point of view. It'll be super long, this chapter is the longest so far with 3,638 words so you can imagine how the next one will be. Thanks for all the support and reviews so far, until next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note*(kinda important too): A very nice reader,** corabeth11, **pointed out that Kristoff was mentioned as Anna's best friend in chapter 1. I went back and fixed it so that there isn't any confusion and he is not a double agent or anything like that. Sorry for the mess up please enjoy this chapter and hopefully I won't make any kind of character mistakes again!😊**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Elsa_

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up!" Anna yelled in my face while bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Ugghh, what do you want? Is is time to send in the mission report?"

"No, you already did that! It's time to sign into our dorms!"

 _Oh, right! I almost forgot!_ "Ah, okay I'm up, I'm up! Let me get ready." I said as I shoved Anna out of the room. I walked over to my closet and took out the outfit I picked out last night. I put on a plain gray V-neck, high-wasted dark blue jean shorts, and some gray huaraches. For my hair, I tied it into a messy bun and put on a large dark blue headband. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I walked out of my room with my luggage and two boxes in my hand and I met Anna outside who was putting her things in the agency car. Our dad only let us take the car because of all the stuff we have to bring but, we have to return it when we're done. Merida was in the drivers seat and Anna sat in the passenger side. That left Rapunzel with me on my motorcycle.

"You're not scared like Anna are you?" I asked her teasingly.

"Pshh, what! Of course not I can handle a two wheel death trap, no big deal!" She replied nervously.

"Okay then, buckle up!"

"But there aren't any seat belts!"

"It's just an expression!" I say as I zoom away from the apartment and onto the main road. _Burgess, here we come._

* * *

 _Jack_

" Hey Jack..Jack...JACK!"

"Ahhh!What, is Hiccup on fire again?!" I shouted as I woke up to someone yelling my name.

"No, I'm not. And that was one time man, get over it." Hiccup said standing a couple of feet away from the bed.

"Heh, sorry. So, to what do I owe this pleasure of you scaring me out of bed?" I say sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and get breakfast at the cafe."

"I guess I am kinda hungry, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Cool, don't be late Frost." He said and left the room.

 _Don't be late, who does he think he's talking to? When have I ever been on time to something not spy related?_ I get up and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and attempt to keep my wild silver hair from sticking out everywhere. I pull out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue, black, and white flannel to put on for the rest of the day. _5 minutes left, guess I'll take my time._ I walk out of the dorm building and head to the cafe in the courtyard. On my way I notice a few people staring into the check in office.

"Have you seen the new transfer students? Which one do you think will get to share a room with the Jack Frost?" I heard a girl gossiping about with her friend.

"I don't know but it better not be that blonde girl, her looks might win him over."

"She's not that great, I bet I can look better."

 _Blonde girl, maybe it's... no it might not be. There are plenty of blondes around here, I'll guess I'll just ask them._

"You guys seen the transfer students right? What do they look like?" I asked. The two girls turned around with their mouths hung open. _This probably wasn't a good idea._

"They're not anything special. Why do you care about them, maybe you should focus on me?" She said flirtatiously.

"No thanks, I'm too busy to be thinking about someone who can't even dress themselves." I said carelessly while looking at the two small pieces of cloth that she calls a skirt and crop top. I walk away ignoring her yelling from behind me. I walk into the cafe and see that Hiccup left a space open for me at the table. Kristoff and Flynn were with him as well and it looked like Flynn was in the middle of telling a story.

"Hey, what's up." I say as I take my seat.

"Nothin' much, Flynn was telling us about a girl he just met." Hiccup said.

"And she had the longest, most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen! Oh and don't get me started on her big green eyes!" He said while staring off into space. _I knew it wasn't her._

"We get it lover boy, calm down." Kristoff said.

"You're just jealous that I found my future wife and the only girls you can get to look at you are your mom and niece." Flynn said with a petty look on his face.

"Aye watch out, he's gonna get you back for that. How did you meet this girl anyways?" I ask.

"I offered to help carry her and her friend's stuff into their dorms. They just transferred here and didn't have a room yet so I couldn't really help though. Guys here she comes right now!" He points to the direction of the counter.

"I'm gonna talk to her, wish me luck!" He says but I grab his arm to stop him. I pull out a mini recorder from my pocket and give it to Flynn.

"Put this in her order so we can find out if they know anything about Pitch." I say and he looks at me with a frown.

"They're not even here for a day and you're already investigating them."

"Yep, now go." I smirk at him.

While Flynn was over there I turned back to Hiccup and Kristoff. They were in the middle of a conversation about their pets at the agency and I didn't want to interrupt them. Instead, I take out my phone and listen to what's going on around the recorder. Flynn sits back at the table and give me a thumbs up. Then I put the volume on my phone up so the rest of the guys could hear.

"Here you go Elsa, I got you chocolate your favorite." Said the blonde girl.

"Thanks, I'm starving since you were squeezing my stomach so tight on the way here. I thought you said you weren't scared of the motorcycle." The girl I'm assuming is Elsa said in a teasing tone laughing a little at the end. _Heh, at least they have a sense of humor._

"Hey Rapunzel, guess what we found out." Said a person with a thick Scottish accent. _Maybe this is it!_

"Wait, do you hear that?" Elsa said.

"No, what are you talking about." Said another voice I didn't recognize.

"That static noise, I think it's coming from the food bag." _Damn it! How could she hear the recorder, even I can barely hear it when I had it held up to my ear._ Then we hear some shuffling...

"I found something! It's some weird black chip." The blonde girl said.

"Give it to me." Elsa said and the last thing we hear is some crackling and then complete silence.

"Noooo! She broke it, that took me forever to make!" Hiccup yells with a comical single tear going down his face.

"Ah man up, you can make another one." Kristoff said.

"At least we know that they're keeping something to themselves if the didn't want us to hear it." I said.

"Yeah, let's go back to our rooms I'm already done eating over here." Flynn says. We throw away our trash and head to the dorms not noticing the group of girls.

* * *

 _Elsa_

We stopped in front of the gates of the student dorms which they should really call a mini town! Just through the gates we could see a whole bunch of little shops and students walking around laughing and talking to each other. In the very back there are 2 massive buildings, where I assume our rooms will be, and close to the entrance there is a small building for signing in and out. I was just about to get us some rooms when I saw someone talking to Rapunzel.

"Hello there. I see you guys have some moving in to do." The tall brown haired man said staring at Rapunzel with a weird looking face.

"Uh...yeah. Are you the welcoming comity or something?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, but I could help take your things inside and show you around." He replied smoothly.

"That's basically a welcoming comity." Merida chimed in,"And were you planning on taking us along as well?" She said sharply. Merida is the more protective one in the group, even though we can protect ourselves, she's better at talking her way out of situations.

"What she means to say is that we haven't gotten our rooms yet so you don't have to stick around." Rapunzel said.

"Oh alright, well I have to meet up with my friends anyways so I guess it kinda works out. Hope I can see you later blondy!" He runs off and get lost in the crowd of people.

"That was weird. Come on let's go get our rooms!" Anna says while skipping towards the check in office. We follow behind her and head to the counter where there is a lady seated and reading a book.

"Um.. hi I'm Elsa Winters and my friends and I were hoping to get a room here." She looks up from her book and opens a drawer with three keys.

"I have some news for you ladies, all of the girl dorms are taken so I'm going to have to put you in the boy's side." She says while taking out the keys.

"What do you mean the boy's side?" Merida asks. The lady sighs and then proceeds to answer the question.

"The hallways in the dorms are split in half, one side is for the girls and the other is for the boys. Each room has 2 beds but since there are so many girls living here they have 3 beds. Like I said there are currently no girl dorms available but there is one guy dorm still open."

"So you're going to put 4 beds in one room!" Anna says excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid only 3 beds can fit in one room so you will have to decide who stays in the room and who has to stay with a different room mate." She explains.

"Who's the room mate?" I ask.

"I don't know who specifically but I do know it will be with 2 other guys so choose wisely."

"I'll sacrifice myself ladies, I can't have any boys messing with any of you guys." Merida says reaching for the key.

"Wait Merida! I'll take the room, we all know how violent you get when guys are involved." I say.

"Well I wish we could all stay together but I can't let anyone else but you guys see my bed head some Rapunzel and I will stay in the room." Anna says.

"So it's settled! I'll be fine by myself so don't worry. I won't stay in the room longer then I have to so no one can try pulling anything on me." I say while grabbing the key.

"Good luck girls." The lady says while sitting down to read her book again. Before we leave the office I notice a girl yelling at a boy walking away from her. I couldn't get a good look at what they looked like but I can certainly hear the curse words coming out of her mouth.

"I hope we don't have to deal with someone like that while we're here." I say to the girls.

"Let's get our stuff into the rooms before we check anything out." Anna says. I look at our group and notice Rapunzel wasn't with us. _When did she leave?_ I feel a tap behind me and see Rapunzel with a bag and doughnut in her hands.

"Here you go Elsa, I got you chocolate your favorite." She says while handing me and everyone else their food.

"Thanks, I'm starving since you were squeezing my stomach so tight on the way here. I thought you said you weren't scared of the motorcycle." I said while chuckling at her expression.

"Hey Rapunzel, guess what we found out." Merida said referring to the room situation but before she could say anything I hear something weird.

"Wait, do you hear that?" I ask. Everyone looks around trying to understand what I was talking about, then Anna is the first to speak up.

"No, what are you talking about."

"That static noise, I think it's coming from the food bag." Rapunzel reaches into the bag and moves her hands through it, then she looks into the bag and pulls out something really small.

"I found something! It's some weird black chip." She says.

"Give it to me." I say. She passes me the chip and using my powers I freeze it until it breaks.

"It was a recording device, maybe someone knows who we are. Did you meet anyone while you were gone?" I asked Rapunzel.

"No, but I did briefly talk to the guy we met earlier. Do you think he did it?

"I don't know but we should keep our distance from him just in case." I say.

"You know what, we can go explore tomorrow I just want to get settled and take a nap." Anna said.

"I'm with you there. Then later we'll discuss our plans about Pitch." Merida agreed.

"Hey don't mention his name until we get to the rooms, we don't know who might be listening. Come on let's get our things." I say walking to the car and getting the boxes and luggage I brought with me.

* * *

We take the elevator to our floor and walk down the hall to our rooms. The halls were pretty crowded and everyone was staring at us and whispering things to each other. _So much for staying under the radar._ Usually I can pick up what people whisper but since there were so many of them I could only hear little bits and pieces.

"So who's the one that gets to sleep with our man?" This one girl sneered.

"She better not touch him! It's so unfair!" Another girls said.

"Maybe we could get her to switch!"

The other girls get to their dorm before I do which is 3 rooms away from my own. Everyone is now staring at me. I put down my boxes and open the door with my key and everyone is crowded behind me as if they're trying to get in. _Okay, what's this about?_

"Is there a problem here, can't a girl go to her room without making a scene?" I say to everyone. A girl squeezes out of the crowd and stands right in front of me. She's wearing heels but still isn't as tall as me, her makeup is caked on and she's showing more skin than what I'm used to seeing.

"Yes we have a problem. You're sharing a room with our Jackie and we don't want some new girl waltzing in and taking him from us!" _God her breathe reeks!_

"Well there's nothing I can do about staying here but don't worry I'm not interested in taking anyone so could you all just let me unpack." I announce to everyone while picking up my things and enter my room.

"We could help you!" A group of crazy fan girls say.

"No thanks!" I yell back and slam the door shut. _I'm glad I didn't have to fight anyone back there, I would have felt pretty bad for them. What did I just get myself into and what's so amazing about this "Jackie" they were talking about? If he isn't involved in this mission then I don't care._ I look around the dorm and notice an empty area with a bed decorated with lights. _That must be my bed._ I place my stuff on the blue covers towards the left side of the bed and I lie down on the other side. _After today I think I deserve a little nap even though it's still the middle of the afternoon._ I get under the covers but then I hear the door open and deep voices talking in the hallway in front of it. _One of my room mates must be here! I don't want to introduce myself looking half dead, maybe I can pretend that I'm asleep and cover my face._ _I've done this before I just have to slow down and steady my breathing._

* * *

 _Jack_

I stand in front of my room talking to Hiccup. People are staring at me but I didn't pay any attention to them since I'm just used to it. As the open the door Hiccup says one more thing.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want me to make another mic, it took me hours even when I used my powers."

"Naw it's cool Hic, I have nothing to do so I'll probably just work on it now."

"Okay man good luck." He says and walks 2 doors down to his room. I turn around and walk into the room when I notice a couple of boxes next to my bed. _Oh no, is she here right now?_ I continue moving forward and notice a figure laying on the bed that used to be empty. Their face is covered but I can see a bit of platinum blonde hair sticking out. I can tell the person was sleeping because their breathing followed the basic pattern. _At least I know she isn't going to attack me, I need to get to my desk with out waking her up!_ Then suddenly I hear her sneeze. _What? Is she awake!_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked coldly even though I knew the answer.

"Ugh calm down, I'm just moving in." She said.

"Then why are you hiding under there?"

"Well if you've been through what I had to get in then you would understand why. By the way if you're my room mate then nice to meet you, I'm Elsa. I was actually trying to go to sleep but if you're part of the crowd that attacked me before then I don't know who 'Jackie' is so please get out." She said then got up and revealed her face. _Oh my God, it's her!_

"Whoa, you're the girl from the bookstore. Finally good to put a name to the face. And since you're wondering, I'm 'Jackie' but don't ever call me that, it's a nickname those crazy girls call me." I say still shocked that she's actually here. _She's also the one that broke my recorder, should I tell her that was me? Naw of course not, it was for a secret mission I can't tell her that! Then I guess I'll make something up._

"Well with what happened out there I guess I can forgive the way you reacted when we first met." She said.

"And I won't get mad that you broke my recorder."

"Wait, that was you!" She said angrily, her blue eyes looking darker.

"I can explain, sheesh. My buddy Flynn like you're friend so we wanted to know what she was like." _I hope she believes that._

"Then he should have just talked to her himself. *sigh* You know what I'm too tired for this, lets just call it even and never talk about it again, agreed?" _Hmmm, tempting, but I still don't know if she's gonna become one of those kind of girls that seem cool at first and then I actually talk to them and they get all wacko! I can't get too comfortable just yet._

"Fine, we're even, but I do have some rules in here that we should talk about before you can go back to sleep."

"Like?" She said skeptically. I pull out my desk chair, turn it around and sit down facing Elsa.

"You will not touch my things, talk about me to anyone, take pictures of me or creep me out like those fan girls out there." She looks at me for a while and then replies.

"Fine, but the same rules apply to you. Stay out of way and we'll be able to tolerate each other while I'm here." she said with a fake smile and overly sweet voice.

"Now leave or you'll be braking one of the rules." _Me, LEAVE! Oh hell no, I've never imagined a girl like this even existed. She's not affected by my looks or my cold personality, who the hell is she?_

 _"_ This was my room first sweety so I won't be going anywhere. Besides I'm busy making a new recorder."

"Hey remember you said you wouldn't be mad over that. Why do you have one by the way?" _Ah man I gotta think of somethin' quick._

"My friend likes to make stuff like that, anyways who cares the point is I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I!" She yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

 _Well that went well. At least she's not like the others for now, but I still wanna know how she heard the static and broke the chip._

 _"_ Hey ho..." I started but then her phone started ringing.

"Hello." She answered. "Yeah... yup...right now?...okay be right there."

"Leaving?" I smirk at her.

"Yeah lucky you, I'll be back to unpack my stuff later."

"Whatever." I say as I start working on what I came here to do. She gets up and leaves the room while slamming the door behind her. I look back and notice the key left on her bed. _She better get back before I fall asleep or she'll be stuck in the hallway._

* * *

 _Elsa_

I got a call from the girls to meet them in their room. While I was there we talked about our plans for tomorrow and about our schedule for school. Merida and I have the same classes and so do Anna and Rapunzel. I stayed there for a couple of hours and when I noticed that the room was dark I checked the time. _12:00! I better get going!_ I goodnight to the girls and head towards my room. I feel through my pockets for my key, but it wasn't there. _Please don't tell me I left it inside! Maybe Jack or the other room mate is there._ I knock on the door hard enough for him to hear but not so I wake anyone else up.

"Jack let me in!" I whispered. Soon I hear footsteps coming towards the door. He opens the door enough so his head pokes out.

"What's the password?" He smirks at me.

"Jack, I don't have time for this, please let me in." I warn.

"Should have thought of that before you left your key." He said while closing to door. I put my foot between the door before he could fully shut it and I shove the door open pushing him aside.

"Damn, how strong are you?" Jack says. I look at him and all he's wearing is a pair of sweatpants. I stare at his toned abs and then realize what i was doing and look away.

"Why don't you put a shirt on when you have a girl living here?"

"Cause' this is how I sleep and I'm not changing that for anybody. If you don't like it then remember your key so you I don't have to wake up and open the door for you like this." He replied annoyed. I was about to reply when I heard shrieking behind me...Uh oh, I left the door open.

"OMG, I'VE NEVER SEEN JACK FROST SHIRTLESS BEFORE! Everyone is going to be so jealous, girls come out here!" A girl in her pajamas with a chocolate bar in her hand yelled. Jack grabs me by the arms, pulls me in close to his chest and slams the door shut. Then he lets go and turns around.

"New rule, never leave the door open." He says and slips into bed. _That was weird, whatever we're just really tired that's all._ I reassure myself. I look over to the other bed and notice the other bed is empty. Suddenly Jack speaks up.

"If you're wondering where our other room mate, Bunny, is then he's probably with his girlfriend. Don't worry about him." I nod my head and go into the bathroom. The bathroom was steamy so he must have taken a shower not so long ago. I take off my clothes, turn on the water and hop into the shower. When I finish I put on my favorite pair of navy blue sweat pants, a black tank top, and I tied my hair into a messy bun. Then I get out and slip into bed, noticing that Jack is on his phone while laying down. I try to go to sleep but I wasn't that tired.

"So you said Bunny was with his girl friend. With all these fans you have your girlfriend must get kinda mad." I say to Jack trying to start a conversation. I never said I was good a socializing though.

"I don't have a girl friend. Everyone is focused on how I look and my attitude instead of what really matters." He replied surprisingly.

"Oh...well then never mind... I guess. I just assumed you had one you know."

"What about you, isn't your boyfriend upset about you sharing a room with 2 other guys?" He asked.

"I don't have one I've been...home schooled my whole life till now. I don't even know what high school is like." I lied about the home schooling but not about the high school part.

"Well being here for a year I can tell you it's not that great, just don't mess with the wrong people." _They can't do anything to me no matter how hard they try._ Jack turns off his phone and puts it to charge beside him.

"Well I'm going to sleep, you should do the same thing." He lays on his side facing the direction away from me and says goodnight. I say it back and lay on my side facing the wall. _Well that wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. Tomorrow school starts so I can't lose my focus. I just want to find Pitch, get the info, and get out of this place before anyone gets too attached. It'll probably look weird to transfer then leave right away but that's not my problem because this isn't my life. My life is behind the scenes, undercover, and no one here can understand that._ I shut my eyes and fall asleep while dreaming about a life that's not mine but it's what I'm living in right now.

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Because Hurricane Hermine is passing through Florida, school got cancelled for me Thursday and Friday so that's why I posted this chapter super early. I might post another one on Saturday (If my electricity doesn't go out again) making it 2 chapters in one week! Please leave a review on what you liked/disliked or tell me anything you want to see in future chapters. Until next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Jack_

 ***beepbeep...beepbeep...beepbe-*** _Ughh it's Monday. Another day of pointless assignments I've already learned at the academy._ I got out of my covers and looked over to Bunny's bed. It was undisturbed since the night before so he probably didn't come in last night. Then I turned around and saw a large mound of platinum blonde hair 5 inches away from my face. Forgetting I had a new room mate I jumped away from it, taking my covers with me, and landed in Bunny's bed. _I know the rooms aren't that big but did they really have to put the beds so close together?_ My sudden movement made Elsa stir in her bed and soon she opened her eyes. As soon as she saw me her eyes grew wider and she attacked me with her pillow. But this pillow must have weighed 1,000 pounds because with the force she hit me with I ended up lying on the ground with nothing to protect my fall. _If it wasn't so early in the morning I probably would have been able to dodge that._

"Jack? What are you doing scaring me like that first thing in the morning!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't mean to and what's in that pillow, you could have knocked me out!" I yelled back.

"Well I thought you were and intruder since you had your whole body covered in a blanket!" She retorted.

"What kind of person commits a crime under a blanket?" I said.

"Apparently you. What time is it I want to go back to sleep." She muttered.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it's time for me to get ready for school. I'm going to the bathroom first, see ya." I said as I was walked towards my closet for clothes to change into. Then I saw her run past me with a toothbrush in hand heading toward the sink.

"Hey, I said I was going first!" I yelled at her rushing figure.

"Well I never agreed, you snooze you lose is my way of doing things." She said then shut the door. _Calm down Jack, this isn't a permanent thing. You're gonna complete this mission and get out of this hell hole. After that there will be no more annoying fan girls or complicated room mates._ 20 minutes later she got out of the bathroom with black converse, olive green joggers, and a black twenty one pilots shirt. I went in without saying a word and started to brush my teeth while she pulled out a mirror from one her boxes and braided her hair. I finished changing into my jeans and long sleeve dress shirt with a sweater over it when I noticed Elsa was about to leave.

"Elsa, wait!" I call to her. She turns around and looks at me like she's in a rush to leave.

"What is it, I have to meet my friends before school starts."

"Well you're gonna be the only one there cause' school doesn't start for another hour." I said

"What! Why did you wake me up so early?" She yelled.

"Yo, keep you're voice down! I have to get up early so I don't run into anyone on my way to school. I didn't say you had to get up with me." I replied in a neutral tone.

"Ugghh, I guess I'll go get breakfast and tell them to meet me there." She said while leaving the room. _Hmm I haven't had breakfast with anyone other than the guys in the longest time, maybe she'll let me join her. Man, I never thought I would ever say that, but she seems...different somehow._ I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. _Thank God nobody is out here!_

"Uh would you like me to keep you company, until your friends get there of course." I asked. She looks up at me trying to decide whether she wants me there or not.

"Hmm, nope. I'm good." She said and walks away. My jaw droped to the floor. _So this is how it feels to be rejected. At least it's not as bad as when I reject a confession. I can't let her get away just like that!_ I ran up to her as she steped into the elevator.

"At least tell me why not." I said.

"Because...sometimes I just want to be alone...and you being there would attract too much unnecessary attention...yeah that's it."

"Do you really expect me to believe that excuse. You obviously just made that up. I'm going and by the end of it you're gonna wish we could do it again." I said pridefully.

"Whatever we're heading to the cafe Rapunzel went to last time since we don't know any other place here."

"I'm cool with that."

* * *

 _Elsa_

 _We arrived at the cafe and took a seat close to the window. Why did he want to come so badly, I thought he hated the female species. You can't think too much about this Elsa, stay focused on what's important. Maybe I can ask him if he knows about Pitch. Father sent us the pictures on what he looked like, he might know where I can find him._ I was about to say something but Jack started talking before I could.

"So what do you want, I'll go order for us since I practically invited myself." He said.

"Anything with chocolate in fine and a coffee with 3 packs of sugar, extra whipped cream."

"Man, someone has a sweet tooth." he said and got up to order our food. A couple minutes later he sat backs down and I started asking him a couple of questions.

"How well do you know the teachers at the school?"

"Uhh pretty well, why."

"Just curious, do you know anyone that's tall with dark hair, pale grayish skin tone, and yellow tinted eyes." I ask leaving him no room to ask anymore questions.

"That's oddly specific, what exactly do you have to do with this person." He asked.

"That's my business, do you know him or not."

"Not. But I've heard rumors that I'd be willing to tell you if you tell me why you're asking." He said with a smirk. _I don't know what to say!_

"Jack and Elsa!" Someone yelled at the counter to pick up our food.

"I'll get it!" I said as I got out of my seat. _That was close! I should be more careful next_ time. I came back to the table and laid the food out. He took his first and I took what was left over.

"Enough about earlier I just got carried away. So uuhhh you come here often?" I asked. _Great job Elsa, this isn't the time to lose you're non- existent social skills._

He let out a chuckle before answering.

"I've been coming to this place for a year so yeah."

"Where were you before that?" I asked.

"Places, hey are those your friends over there?" he asked while pointing towards the window. I looked over and saw the 3 of them talking and approaching the cafe.

"Yeah that's them how'd yo..." I looked back at him but he was already gone. _That's weird, I didn't see him leave._

"Hey Elsa, you're early. Did you wait long?" Anna asked.

"No, I just got here but guess what I just confirmed." I said.

"What, is it about Pitch?" Merida asked.

"Yep. He still works at the school and the picture we received is still up to date. I couldn't find out where he is located but there are rumors about his location."

"What are the rumors?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, but my room mate does. I couldn't get it out of him with out giving our identities up but if he knows then maybe other people do too."

"So when we get to school we should ask around." Anna said.

"You and Rapunzel can handle that. Elsa and I aren't the greatest at socializing so we'll go around and bug the school with the spy equipment Tinker made us." Merida said.

"Speaking of school, we have 10 minutes before our first class starts, let's go." I said. Everyone nods their heads and we walk across the street to where the open doors of the school school entrance was. Merida, who was leading the way, turned around right in front of the doors.

"Remember we're not using code names for this one so be extra careful with who you guys talk to. From here we go our separate ways so good luck." She said to us.

"Don't worry, we'll be on our best behavior!" Rapunzel grinned.

"Come on, let's go!" I said as I shoved everyone inside.

* * *

Merida and I walked into our first class of the day with Mr. Rider who teaches chemistry. The desks are organized in 4 rows of 9 in the middle of the classroom and surrounded by lab tables. All the desks were taken or saved for other people so Merida and I sat together at one of the lab tables. Looking around I couldn't see anyone I recognized until Jack walked into the door. As soon as he took one of the saved seats every girl started to stare and whisper about him, especially the one I met in the hallway my first day. When the bell rang everyone stopped talking and the teacher stood up from his desk.

"Good morning class, usually I start off with a 'Question of the Day' but since we have new students joining us we'll let them introduce themselves, so girls why don't you stand up and say your names." _Damn it, so much for staying low key._ We got up and the same time and I spoke first.

"My name is Elsa Winters."

"And I'm Merida DunBroch." She said right after.

"Thank you girls, you may now sit down. So class, it's a special day today because we are picking lab groups and starting our first experiment of the year." After he said that people were mumbling to each other across the room.

"I am allowing you to pick your groups but if it gets to disruptive... you know the rest." As soon as he finished talking everyone got up and ran to a lab table with their friends. Everyone except the mob that was trying to get Jack to be their partner.

"Jack you should sit with me and my friends!"

"No, he's sitting with us!"

"Who said you could have him?" They all argued with each other.

"I'm not going to be in any of your groups, I'm sitting with Hiccup." He said while pointing at a boy who was about his height, shaggy brown hair with two braids in it, and was wearing a brown shirt with a green sweater under it **(A/N:Hiccup from HTTYD2).**

"But you still need 2 more people!" One girl points out. Jack looked around the room and made eye contact with Merida and I. He smirked at us and looked back to the girls.

"No I don't. They're sitting right over there." He said while pointing at us. He and Hiccup casually walked away from the mob and sat in the stools across from us. Soon the girls walked to their own lab tables and the teacher proceeded to teach the lab we were about to do. During his explanation, I realized that we've done this stuff 2 years ago at the academy. _That sucks, I was hoping to learn something new. Anna must be ecstatic right now knowing that she doesn't have to study._ I look around the table and notice that nobody was really paying attention. Obviously I knew why Merida wasn't but the other 2 were in a whole different world. Jack snaped out of his day dream and made eye contact with me again. Then he smirked and started writing something down in his notebook and passed it to me.

"I know I'm irresistible, but you should be paying attention." it said. _What a jerk, I don't even know what I expected him to write._ I picked up my pencil and wrote back,

"Calm your ego, I learned this stuff at my old school so you can stop worrying about me, mom." I passed his notebook back to him with a smirk plastered on my face. He read it and looked up at me with a frown. He was about to write something back when the teacher spoke up.

"Okay so now that you know what to do, get started!" He said.

"Alright, Merida and I are going to write down the measurements and data. You two can perform the experiment using the dry ice."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said in mock salute.

"I forgot, I lent my pencil to Rapunzel. Maybe Hiccup and I should do the experiment instead and you and Jack can work together." Merida said.

"I'm cool with that." Hiccup agreed. Jack and Merida switched sides while I got started measuring the the amount of dry ice we had using my hands. Jack looked over at me in shock.

"You're not supposed to touch that with your hands you know, aren't the freezing!" He said. I looked up at Merida who also heard him.

"Uhh not really uh.. I'm from Norway! Yeah and it's really cold over there so this is nothing." I said nervously.

"Ah huh..." he said unconvinced.

"Ah huh, so let's just write the amount and get this over with." I said trying to change the subject. A couple minutes before the bell we finished the lab sheets and turned them in. That meant a couple of more minutes sitting at the table in awkward silence.

"So," Hiccup was the first to speak,"Where are you guys from?"

"I was born in Scotland, Elsa and her sister were born in Norway." Merida said.

"That's cool, I'm from Berk which is around there and Jack was born right here in Burgess. Are you guys living in the dorms as well?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes actually Jack and I ar..."

"We're room mates." Jack interrupted. As soon as he said that I caught the glares of every girl in this room.

"Whoops!" He said.

"Yeah whoops, if they kill me then it's all your fault!" I said.

"Relax, you can take care of yourself can't you? Or do you prefer your 'mom' to do that for you." He said with a smirk.

"If you're saying that you're my mom then gross. And I don't need your help." I retorted. He stared at me and stuttered back,

"I did't say I was your mom, you did..."  
"And you went along with it." I interrupted. His cheeks burned red and he looked away.

"Man I've never seen Jack flustered like this before." Hiccup said.

"That's just one of the many powers Elsa possesses." Merida said with a wink.

"Does she possess any other kind of powers... like ones that let her hold dry ice with her bare hands." Jack said.

"I don't know what you mean. I already told you I'm used to it." I said a neutral tone but my eyes showing coldness. _I am not going to let get any emotion out of me._ Sensing the tension,Merida was about to say something until the bell beat her to it. I picked up my books, shoved them in my bag and walked out with with Merida.

"Elsa, what was that about?" She asked.

"He's getting too close to figuring us out. I should have been more careful but how was I supposed to know you can't touch that stuff, it just felt like a cold rock to me."

"Well for you if it feels cold at all then imagine how it feels to us. It's okay we'll just stay away from him for a while until he forgets."

"Okay I'll try, lets just get our job over with."Through out the day we bugged every hallway and classroom except for the music room and the hallways in the second building. The classes I've been to were so long and boring the only thing I actually looked forward to was having a lunch break. Anna and Rapunzel made a ton of new friends and wanted to sit with them in the cafeteria. Merida joined them but after what happened today I just wanted to sit by myself. I chose to eat on the roof because even though there were picnic tables there, nobody wanted to eat outside in the chilled weather. After sitting there for 15 minutes I decided to go back inside until I heard someone opening the door. I lunged myself under the table and pulled out my phone to watch the footage of the camera I placed above the door earlier. What I saw made me freeze shock.

It was Pitch.

He's actually here! _I can't make a sound or he'll find me but I gotta tell the girls!_ I army crawl from table to table, with my phone in my pocket, making my way closer to the door. He was taking a phone call so he wasn't paying attention to me sneaking behind him. I was so close to the door until my phone slipped out of my pocket and crashed onto the floor. Startled by the noise, he was about to turn around but before he could see me I used my powers to freeze the ground under him, making him fall to the ground. _Perfect!I pick up my phone and_ bolt towards the door using an ice mirror that I created to conceal my face and body. Then I turned the stairs into an ice ramp and conger up a shield to slide down it with. After making my get away I released all of the ice that I cast and sprinted back to the cafeteria. The girls were sitting at a circle table with 4 other guys, one of them being Jack who wasn't talking to anybody. _Oh God! Why do they have to make my life so much harder than it has to be?_ I approached the table and sat in the seat next to Merida and Hiccup. I looked around the table and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked braking the silence.

"Well it's nice of you to join us, we were just having a great conversation." Jack said with a smirk.

"Then I'm going to have to cut this conversation short so I can talk to the girls, privately."

"Whatever you say to them you can say in front of us." He said stubbornly while gesturing to Hiccup, Flynn and the other guy with shaggy blonde hair. _I guess he wants to do this the hard way._

"I can't it's about my friend T.O.M. He visits once a month for about a week, so I prefer not to share anything about him in front of you guys.

"Tom? Who's To...Ohhhhh" Jack's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he had a look of realization cross his face.

"Uh let's go guys, we should probably leave them alone." Jack said while getting up. As soon as they were out of the cafeteria I told the girls all about what happened on the roof.

"Are you crazy! You should have stayed under the table, now he'll think something is up." Merida yelled.

"He would have caught me if I didn't get out of there soon enough. At least I'm making progress with this mission instead of playing around."

"We're not playing around, we did what we were told which was to ask about the rumors. In the process we ended up making friends, what's the problem with that?" Anna said.

"The problem is that you're going to leave them in a few weeks and never see them again. I said to not get too attached with this place."

"But I love being here, I feel normal and..."

"But you're not normal, Anna. This isn't our life it's someone else's. We worry about criminals not school dances, we sneak in and out of weapon facilities not classes, and we protect human lives not love lives." I interrupedt her. She stared at me with watery eyes and I instantly felt guilty for what I said.

"Anna, I'm sorr..."

"No! You're right, I can't live my dreams of being normal. I'm just a freak who can't be with anyone because I have powers and people constantly after me. Thanks Elsa for reminding me of that. If you're done with your story then I'll be going now." Anna said while grabbing her things and walking out of the cafeteria.

"I messed up, didn't I." I said to the other girls.

"It's alright Elsa, we understand. Anna was the most excited for this mission but she'll realize our priorities soon. I'll follow her and try to explain better." Rapunzel comforted me.

"Thanks, I think I'll head to my room and take a break. Too much has happened today and I'm too tired to think of anything else. Let's go Merida." She noded her head and we exited the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Jack_

After leaving the cafeteria I decided to ditch the guys and head to my dorm because I had a massive headache. On my way I noticed a tall creepy looking man walking towards the gate at a fast pace. He was mumbling to himself while wiping little crystals off his pants. _Who is that guy?_ I trailed him to the check out office while trying to conceal my presence.

"Good bye professor." The lady said behind the counter. _Is he a teacher here? I'll look into it later, God this headache is killing me!_ I head back to the dorms while using my powers to cool my hand so I can place them on my throbbing head. I entered the building, took the elevator to my hallway, and opened the door to my room. When I got inside I saw Elsa laying face down on her bed with a blanket covering her neck down and Bunny sitting up on his bed looking at his phone.

"Uh hey Bunny what's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much, just texting Tooth." He replied casually.

"Okay...what's up with Elsa." I said while pointing to her bed.

"OOhh thank God you see her too! I was about to go crazy mate! When I got here I saw her laying on the bed like that so I tried to talk to her but she didn't respond or move. I thought I was imagining things or that she was some kind of spirit" Bunny said in relief.

"Well her name is Elsa and she's our new room mate. She got here yesterday while you were gone." I said chucking at what he said earlier.

"Then you might wanna check and see if she's still alive." He said while pointing at her and going back to his phone. I looked over at Elsa who still hadn't moved or made a noise. I walked over to the side of her bed and shook her arm.

"Elsa, what are you doing? Get up." I said. She didn't respond.

"Come on, I have a headache right now and you're freaking out my friend." I said while pointing over my shoulder to Bunny. Still nothing.

"Elsa WhatEverYourMiddleNameIs Winters, get up right now or I'll carry you out of this room and feed you to the girls." I yelled. Finally she moved her arms and pulled the covers over her head.

"Leave me alone, Jack." She said into the pillow.

"So she speaks! Had me scared for the longest time." Bunny said from is bed.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell us why you were playing dead." I said.

"I wasn't playing anything, I just don't want to talk to anyone. Who knows what else I'll say to make people angry with me." She said without moving from her position.

"So what you made someone mad, I make people get mad all the time." I said while sitting on the other side of her bed.

"Yeah he does." Bunny snorted while making his way over and sitting next to me. She removed the covers from her face and looked over at us. Her eyes were a little puffy and her face was pink.

"But it was my sister and I just stepped all over her dreams." She said softly.

"Then why don't you go and make up with her." Bunny said.

"She won't want to talk to me after what I said."

"Then don't say anything, show her how you feel. Get her something she likes let her talk to you first." I suggested while patting her arm.

"I guess...Okay I'll do it!" Elsa said while getting up and cleaning her face with water over the sink. "Wish me luck." She said under her breathe.

"Good luck!" Bunny and I yelled as she walked out the door.

"Man, who know you could actually be nice to girl." Bunny said.

"What do you mean, I'm nice to Tooth." I replied.

"She doesn't count cause' she's my girlfriend, you have to be nice to her. What I mean is that if this was any other girl you would have ignored them and went to bed, especially if you were already bothered with a headache that I bet you forgot you had." He said.

"That's crazy, I only helped her because I don't want some sad and depressed girl trying cry on my shoulder everyday." I said.

"I can tell she's not like that. If you didn't help her I bet she would've kept it to herself. Just admit it man, you care." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I said as I laid in the bed, forgetting that it wasn't mine. _It's fine as long as I get up before she comes back._ The bed felt cool and smelled like spear mint. 2 minutes later I passed out and lost all track of time.

* * *

 _Elsa_

I decided to try out Jacks idea and buy some chocolate to bring to Anna. I stood in front of her door waiting to knock when suddenly it flew open and Rapunzel is standing on the other side.

"Don't make any noise, we finally got Anna to go to sleep." She whispered.

"Sorry, I was just going to give her some chocolate and apologize properly." I whispered back.

"Can you come back tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure... I guess I should do it at a better time, see you later." I said while heading back to my dorm. I walking into the room and notice white hair sticking out of my blanket. I give a questioning look to Bunny and he shrugs back.

"He said he his head hurt so he knocked out on the closest bed. You can wake him up or sleep on his bed." He said with an Australian accent that I didn't notice before.

"It's fine, I'm not that tired. Do you want some chocolate?" I asked while sitting on the spot next to Jack.

"She didn't take them?" He asked.

"I couldn't give them to her because she was asleep and I don't want it to go to waste." I replied.

"Ah, I get it. Sure, I'll have a piece." He said. I tossed him a piece of chocolate but the sudden movement cause Jack to move.

"Jack, go to your bed." I said. Suddenly his arms shot out while still in the blanket and he grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me in closer and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Jack, what are you doing? Let me go!" I whisper yelled so I didn't wake up anyone in the hallway. He wouldn't listen to me and feeling his cool breath on my neck was too much to handle. I reached for the bag of chocolates, took a piece out, and shoved it in his mouth. His eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed coughing.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"Sshhh, you're going to wake everyone up! Get off my bed!" I whispered.

"If you wanted me off then you could have just woken me up or slept on my bed, you didn't have to try and choke me." He said.

"That's kinda hard to do when you were cuddling her like a stuffed animal." Bunny said.

"What are you talking about?"Jack asked. Bunny pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of us before I grabbed the bag.

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT!" I yelled at Bunny.

"Sshhh, it doesn't matter, I just wanted to tease Jack." Bunny said. Jack grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"You won't get this back until tomorrow." Jack said while getting up and walking over to his bed.

"Oi, give it back!" Bunny said.

"Nope, I won't let anyone see this picture." Jack said as he took a look at it. His cheeks blushed a little and he put the phone back in his pocket and went to sleep.

"Aww man, I guess I'm gonna go to bed." Bunny said while retreating under his covers.

"Why don't you just take it back while he's asleep?" I asked.

"There's so getting past him, trust me I've tried it before. As soon as I get close to his bed his arms fly out and lock my hands behind my back." Bunny explained.

"Oh, well good night"

"Night"

 _Hmm, maybe he can't get it but I can. This is going to be one restless night._

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys loved this chapter! I'll be posting one again next week so leave please leave a review. Suggestions for future chapters are always welcomed so see ya next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Elsa_

It was 3 in the morning and I was laying in my bed with my eyes opened. Even though I love my sleep, I've been trained to go with out it for 5 days so one night isn't so bad. Since we're on this mission it's kind of annoying to have to sneak out and train at head quarters, so why not just train here? _If Bunny can't get the picture back, then I will!_ The first part of my plan was to wait until Jack fell asleep. I looked over at Jack and his back was towards me, he seemed to be asleep but it was hard to tell. I used a technique the agency taught us called "Ghost Step" to sneak my way over to the other side of his bed without making a sound. When I got there his eyes were closed and his whitish silver hair was all messed up falling randomly on his pillow and forehead. _He looks kinda cute like that..._ Wait! _What am I thinking, I need to get the phone!_ I looked down at his chest rising and falling but it wasn't in a usual sleeping pattern. _So he must be waiting for Bunny to take it, that explains why he attacks at the perfect moment._ Taking this into consideration, I looked down at his hand that was holding onto the phone in his pocket. _How am I going to take it if he's holding onto it? I have to get him to let go but how? I can't use my powers in regular training and this isn't an emergency either, if I could I would just make a double out of ice and take the real one. Hmm... maybe I could use his phone as the double! I just need to get it by his nightstand._ I reached over and grabbed his phone but as I pulled it the charger popped off and a loud beep came from the speakers. I looked over to Jack and his lips curved into a smile. _Uh oh!_ His arms shot out from is pockets and he went for my arms. Before he could reach me I put his phone in one of his hands and took the phone that was in his pocket. I ducked down and crawled under his bed so I could get to the other side and pulled myself onto my bed. I hid the phone in my shirt and slid into my covers so when he looks over he would think I was sleeping. I peeked through a small slit I made and I saw Jack looking at Bunny's bed, scratching the back of his head. Then he turned around and started making his way over to my bed. Quickly, I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing but it was difficult to do with my racing heartbeat. I felt the covers get pulled off my face and Jack flicks me on the forehead. I fluttered my eyes open so it seemed like I wasn't awake the whole night and I shoved his hand away from my face.

"What do you want it's like 4 in the morning, we have school tomorrow." I said, faking a raspy voice.

"Where's the phone." He demanded. _Damn it, for a spy I hate that I suck at lying._

* * *

 _Jack_

 _How did I not hear him walk up to the bed and since when was he fast enough to get away from my hold?_ I got up and looked over to Bunny's side of the room. His body was spread out all over the mattress and drool was leaking from his mouth to his pillow. _Yeah... it wasn't him. But I didn't just imagine it, so who took the phone._ I turned around and looked over at Elsa whose whole body is covered. _Maybe she took it to show the picture to her friends! But I don't think that she'd do something like that, would she? I've only known her for maybe 3 days and yet I don't REALLY know anything about her except for where she was born. There's a possibility that she's not being honest about who she is and if she has the phone, then I won't rest rest until I find out what's up._ I stomped over to her bed and ripped the covers off enough to see her face. I flicked her forehead and she opened her eyes but didn't seem as tired as I expected.

"What do you want it's like 4 in the morning, we have school tomorrow." She said. _It sounds like she just woke up._

"Where's the phone." I demanded, cutting straight to the point. She flinched at the question and then cleared her throat.

"You'll have to be more specific." she said in a proper manner.

"Did you take Bunny's phone, the phone with the picture of us in it!" I said while raising my voice.

"Shhh, you're going to wake everyone up! And I don't have the..." She was cut off by the sound of Bunny's ringtone coming from her shirt. _Check mate!_

"What were you just saying?" I smirked.

"Seriously! Who sends a message at 4 in the morning?" She asked.

"His parents, it's a different time over in Australia. Now don't change the subject, who are you?" I asked while glaring at her and slowly leaning closer to her face.

"What do you mean? I'm Elsa, your normal room mate." She said.

"A 'normal room mate' wouldn't be able to get away from me in time. So, I'll ask you again who ARE you." I said nearly 10 centimeters away from her face.

"I..I can't tell you." She stuttered then glanced downward.

"Why not?" I asked looking straight into her sea blue eyes.

"Because, I'll get in trouble if I do."

"In trouble with who? Are you working for Pitch!" She stared at me in shock and then busted into laughter.

"Me work for Pitch, HA! I'd rather give up my... nevermind. How do you know who Pitch is and why are you looking for him? She asked.

"That's personal." I said while looking away.

"What, so it's okay to interrogate me but when I ask a question I'm supposed to respect your privacy?"

 _She got me there. Well I guess I don't have to hide the fact that I'm an agent from her. She lives here and if she were to run and tell her friends then I could stop her with my powers._

"Fine! The truth is...I'm a secret agent and I'm on a mission to catch him." _It may not be the whole truth but I'm not lying._ I looked up and she didn't seem surprised at all.

"Who sent you and is it only Pitch you're after?" She said in a serious tone.

"W-what are you...aren't you phased by this at all? I think it's time to tell me who YOU are." I said bewildered. She sighed and proceeded to answer.

"I guess I can't get away from this question...I'm a secret agent too." She said looking straight into my eyes. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Who are you with? Are you looking for Pitch too? Maybe we could team up!" All of this new information was rushing through my head and it was hard to process that this was actually happening. _Finally after a YEAR we're getting somewhere!_

"Hey! Slow down, I'll tell you when you answer my questions first."

"Fine, but not here. Bunny's phone alarm in gonna go off soon and he doesn't know about any of this. Let's meet up later at lunch or something."

"Okay, I'll let you know in class."

* * *

I couldn't sit still. I was pacing around my seat before class started attracting the attention of the students who were here. Hiccup lifted his arm and placed in on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jack what's wrong, you only pace around like this when you're worried about something. Did something happen with the mission?" He asked concerned.

"Yes..no..maybe, I really don't know what this means."

"What are you talking about." I sighed then put my thoughts together.

"Last night I found out that we're not the only agency that's here for Pitch." Hiccup's eyes widened incredibly open.

"Are you sure, who else is there?"

"It's Elsa, and that's all I know but even that is still unbelievable to me. I knew something was weird about her but I did not expect this."

"So you don't know who she's with or what she's found?"

"Nope, but I'll find out today, she said that any question I ask I'll have to answer it too so I might have to tell her everything. You think my dad will understand?"

"Yeah if it gets the mission over with then why not...look she's coming in with Merida." Hiccup said while nodding his head toward the door. I turned around and made eye contact as soon as she entered the classroom. I was about to approach her but the bell prevented me from doing so. I sat in my seat ignoring all the people who were staring at me before. The teacher stood up, taking the attention away from me, and announced that we had another lab experiment to do.

"Alright class, get into your groups and then I'll tell you the instructions for today!" He said making the whole class get up and rush to their table with their group members. _Yes! Now I can get close to Elsa without seeming suspicious._ I sat in the stool right next to Elsa and I ripped two pages out of my notebook. On one page I wrote a fake conversation about the class just in case the teacher caught us passing notes. On the second page I wrote down my first question.

"What agency are you with?" I passed the paper to her and she looked at it for a little while before responding.

"I'm with the Winter's agency and don't even think about asking where it is because that's 100% classified."

 _WHAT! Hiccup was right, maybe she's one of the lower ranking agents that was spotted around the area. I'll ask about that later, right now I need to know more about her mission._

"I'm with Arendell, so are you here for Pitch as well, what information do you have on him?" She took the paper and started typing stuff on her phone, she looked up at me and started writing back.

"Arendell huh. I'm told you guys are up in the skies, I have your file right now. Jackson Overland Frost, top ranking agent, son of North Frost, and the rest is restricted but that can be cracked soon. I'll still answer the questions but don't expect me tell you everything. Yes my mission is to get information on Pitch and so far I know what he looks like and where he goes during lunch. I've already had a close encounter with him but nothing much came out of it."

 _She's found out more information in 3 days then I have in a whole YEAR! Wow they work really fast, I think Flynn might want to take back what he said about showing them who's the best._

"Last question, would you be willing to team up with us?" _This is a long shot, we don't have much to offer but I just really want to get out of this place soon._ She looked down at the paper and bit her lower lip in concentration. After staring at it for a while she picked up her pen and wrote a quick response.

"It's not up to me." It said.

 _If it's not her that I should be asking then who?_ I was about to ask her but the teacher released us to start the labs. Usually, I would keep passing notes back and forth but with all the girls giving death glares to Elsa as is, I'd rather not this time.

"Meet me outside in front of the big tree during lunch and we'll continue this discussion later." She said.

Guess _I'll have to wait till lunch._

* * *

 _Elsa_

"So, I saw you and Jack were having a good chat during class." Merida said on our way to lunch.

"I have to tell you and the girls something important." I said with a serious tone. _This mission just got a bit more complicated. We can't have another agency poking around in how we do things or Dad would be furious. Sure I want to work with him so I can compare our skills with their's but it's not up to me to make that decision...it's up to the boss man himself._

"Does it have to do with the conversation you just had?" She asked.

"Yes, and I have to meet him again soon to finish our 'little chat' but I need everyone's advice."

"Sounds like something bad happened." She said concerned.

"Depends on how you look at it." I said as I opened the door to the cafeteria. Immediately I found Rapunzel and Anna who were at the end of the food line. When I made eye contact with Anna she frowned and turned the other way. _Guess I forgot that I still hadn't made up with her._

"Rapunzel, Anna I don't have much time so let's put away our problems for one second so I can have an important discussion about the mission." I said sternly. Anna huffed and turned to the side.

"All that matters to you is the mission, when are you just going have fun." Anna said.

"The only reason we're even HERE is FOR the mission and right now we're possibly in trouble with DAD!" Anna eyes opened wider than a light bulb.

"What do you mean we're in trouble? We haven't done anything... or have we?" She said perplexed.

"Guys, Jack knows that I'm a spy and he's one too."

Everyone went quiet. Rapunzel was the first one to shake herself out of the shock.

"Wait, wait, wait.. hold up. So HE's an agent like us and you told him that we're agents too!"

"I didn't mention you guys so he probably thinks it's just me but he might be suspicious about you guys since you all came with me."

Merida was the next person to speak up.

"So what are you going to tell him when you meet up again?" She asked.

"I got his profile from the Arendell agency so I said I would answer some of his questions. He also asked if we wanted to team up with him to catch Pitch but I told him that I couldn't make that decision."

"DID YOU JUST SAY ARENDELL!" Anna squeaked.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well on one of my missions I was hacking the computer system to a security facility, so I could track a guy who was delivering an illegal package, and I crossed paths with one of their agents. The person was also trying to get into the system but stupidly used the agency's code to override the system which allowed me to block them out and continue my work. Still, they were pretty good to get through the firewalls almost as fast as I did."

"Maybe this guy is also with Jack, you have to get more information from him, Elsa." Rapunzel said.

"I'm willing to work with them if they don't get to close to me guns, arrows, or friends." Merida chimed in.

"Me too! Accept his offer for now and tomorrow I'll get Dad's response." Anna cheered.

"Okay, but that means that I'll have to tell him about you guys too." I said.

"That's alright we just can't tell him about our powers until boss man approves, it's one of our major secrets." Merida said.

"Now that this is sorted out, I'll be off then." I turned around but then a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Before you go , Elsa, I just wanna say sorry for what I've said. You're right, I need to think about the mission more." Anna apologized.

"I'm sorry for what I said too. It's okay to relax once in a while." I smiled.

"Go! Before lunch ends." Anna rushed.

"Okay see you later!"

* * *

 _Jack_

I've been waiting in front of the tree for 15 minutes with Hiccup and the rest of the guys.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Flynn sighed while ripping out the stems of the fallen leaves.

"She said she would be here, she can't get away from this conversation when we live in the SAME room." I replied.

"What if she sees us and runs away because of our skills and manliness." Flynn said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"She will be doing no such thing." Said a feminine voice from behind us. I turned around and saw Elsa making her way up to us.

"Took long enough!" Kristoff said.

"I didn't think you'd bring your friends a long, are they your partners?" Elsa asked.

"Yup, best team in world." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that. So I'm here, ask away." She said while sitting on a picnic bench.

"I'll go first." Hiccup announced. "Does your agency have a division for special powers?"

"That's classified."She answered bluntly.

"WHAT! I thought you would answer any question!" Flynn yelled jumping to his feet.

"False, I said I don't expect me to answer everything. Also, I can't release any agency secrets until I get the approval."

"Which brings me to my question," I glared at Flynn,"Who is it you need approval from?" She sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"The head of the agency, that's who. For now we're making the decision to join you guys but if we don't get approved then we'll be backing out." She said professionally.

"Who's we?" Kristoff asked. Elsa smirked.

"My team, Anna Winters, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona."

"Wait so you're telling me that my queen, future wife, and dream woman is a SECRET AGENT!" Flynn exclaimed. I couldn't help my chuckling after his use of adjectives for Rapunzel.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Elsa said slowly looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I sort of figured they were after Jack told me about you." Hiccup said.

"So, how are we going to partner up, what's the plan?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's have a meeting in my room tonight, Bunny said he was going out with Tooth today so we don't have to worry about people listening in." I suggested.

"Fine, I'll let the girls know." Elsa turned around and walked back to the cafeteria.

"Dude, this is so great! We're finally making some progress!" Hiccup cheered.

"Let's no get too excited, they need to ask permission before they can fully cooperate with us." I reminded them.

"Buzz kill." Flynn mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." I said.

"Good!" He said and stuck his tongue out at me. _What am I gonna do with him?_

* * *

 _Elsa_

Everyone was gathered in the cramped room sitting in a semi-large circle. We all just stared at each other with challenging looks except for Flynn who had his eyes brain washed with Rapunzel's long blonde hair.

"Yayy! It's our first meeting together, you guys excited?"Anna said after the long silence.

"Ecstatic."Jack moaned.

"Tough crowd."Anna muttered.

"Let's get down to business **(A. reference lol:P)** I'll tell you guys our specialties and Jack will tell us your's, from there we'll make a plan to get information on Pitch."

"Fine by me." Jack said.

"Alright, I'll start," I began, "I specialize in vehicles and hand-to-hand combat, Anna specializes in computers and hacking, Merida is our sniper and long distance shooter, and Rapunzel is our medic."

"My turn," Jack said when I finished,"I also specialize in hand-to-hand combat and I'm a close range shooter,Hiccup is our mechanic/technician, Kristoff is also a computer genius, and Flynn is our disguise specialist."

"Were you the one at the security facility a month ago trying to hack the system?" Anna asked Kristoff. Her curiousity has been killing her and I told her she could ask our first question.

"Yes... well, I tried to. The firewalls set up were impossible to get through but what was even crazier was that they were fresh. I don't know anyone who could make something that strong in less than 2 minutes." Kristoff said.

"Well now you do! It was me but if it makes you feel better keeping you away was harder than I thought it would be."Anna said. Kristoff blushed and looked away.

"It doesn't, actually."He mumbled so no on could hear, except I could obviously.

"So you're a medic huh. I cut my lip earlier, you think you could kiss the boo boo away." Flynn pouted.

"I don't see anything and I don't care for minor cuts, the day you get hit by a frying pan then I might consider helping." Rapunzel replied.

"Jack, where's the kitchen." He whispered.

"Cut it out!" He whispered back and shoved Flynn away. _How are these people secret agents?_ Suddenly, Merida spoke up removing me from my train of thought.

"How does telling them our skills help us get information? We're not here to capture him or anything like that." She pointed out.

"That's true but if he figures out what we're doing then we would need a plan B for capturing him and a plan C for escaping." I answered.

"We already got a plan C," Hiccup said while pulling out his phone,"We're going to escape on these bad boys." He lifted up the phone with the screen towards us displaying a picture of 4 motorcycles.

"Oh no, not those two-wheeled demons." Anna and Rapunzel said at the same time. My reaction was the complete opposite. I grabbed the phone and zoomed in on different features of the bike.

"This is so cool! The design is so sleek but there's and extra feature on them? Wait a second they can't be..." I looked up at Hiccup who had a smug grin on his face.

"If you're thinking that those are wings then yes you are correct." He said. _That must be how they get to their headquarters._ I looked around the room and everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, we've just never seen you this excited for anything." Anna said. I cleared my throat and returned the phone to Hiccup.

"Well you know I like my bikes." I said.

"Okay so what's our plan A." Kristoff said trying to get us back on topic.

"Elsa said she knows where we can find Pitch and what he looks like. Maybe we could bug that area or follow him to his hideout and tap into his phone." Jack suggested.

"We can't show you what we have yet until the whole team thing get's approved by their father." Merida said pointing at Anna and I.

"I thought you said that the head of the agency has to approve it?" Jack questioned.

"Exactly, he's our father. Didn't you get that from our last names?" Anna pointed out. The guys mouths hung open except for Jack who was just observing us like he was trying to figure something out.

"Why would he send his own daughters on a mission like this, or let them become agents at all?" Kristoff asked.

"At first he trained us so we could protect ourselves from people who might want to get back at him through us but then, we actually started to like the training and traveling so we worked our way up the ranks to eventually the top." I explained. _The working our way to the top isn't exactly true but we can't tell them that we got our position because of our powers._

"Yeah, he trusts us so we can't let him down." Anna said.

"If you guys are so close to him then wouldn't it be easy to get him to agree." Flynn said.

"They may be related but he treats them like any other agent. We have been the best agency thanks to his way of leading and the secrets we keep from outsiders like you 4," Rapunzel replied,"If they want to get something approved Anna will have to go in and ask."

"Really? I would have thought that Miss logic and serious pants over here would be the one to convince him better." Flynn said referring to me me.

"He has a soft spot for Anna, he can't help but smile at her bubbly personality especially when he knows what this job can do to people." I said.

"Whatever, just someone do it so we can get over this mission. I wanna get out of this place soon." Jack said.

"Don't you guys have to ask for permission or anything like that?" Merida asked.

"Nope, my dad trusted me to make any decision I think would be best to get this mission over with soon," Jack replied as he jumped onto his bed, "I'm tired and there isn't anything we can do till tomorrow so you guys can go now."

"Someone's got a stick shoved up his ass."Flynn said causing some of us to laugh.

"Well let's go girls, we'll see you tomorrow Elsa." Anna said.

"Okay, bye! You guys leave too, I can't get in a shower with so many people around." I said.

"But Jack is here."Flynn wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing much I can do about that, besides he's going to sleep which is something you should be doing right now or I'll make you." I threatened.

"Come on, let's go." Hiccup yelled from the door. Kristoff and Flynn got up and left the room shutting the door quickly after seeing a group of girls walking down the hall.

"So I wonder who's stronger? The first daughter of the Winter's family or the only son of the Frost family." Jack mused.

"Obviously it's me." I said while took my hair out of a braid and sat on my bed.

"Hmm, you sure about that?" He crawled over to my bed and started twirling the waves of my hair with his finger.

"I'm positive now go back to where you came from or so help me... **(A.N. Monsters Inc reference :P)** "

"What, you gonna do something," He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist from behind me, put his head between my shoulder and neck, and with his lips barely touching my ear he whispered ,"It looks like I'm the one winning this battle."

"Well look again," I elbowed him in the stomach making him fall off the bed,"because I am the real winner." I jumped off the bed, grabbed my towel and clothes, and walked towards the bathroom. When I arrived at the door I turned around and watched him climb onto his bed.

"Don't ever try to tease me like that again or I won't be as forgiving!" I said and slammed the door shut.

When she left Jack took his shirt and pants off and snuggled into the blanket. _Well I guess I'm gonna have to win the old fashioned way, in the training arena._ Jack thought to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter I've just been very busy for the past 2 weeks but I hope this kinda makes up for it! Please leave some reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still taking any ideas you can give for the story so don't be shy lol. See ya next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Jack_

 _Geez, I was only trying to mess with her._ All day Elsa has been ignoring me and shooting me glares every time I looked in her direction. Today we all met in the lounge area of the dorm building to discuss how we would team up.

"I was thinking we should go back to our agency and ask dad for his permission first." Anna said.

"I agree but, he wouldn't want us to work with people that we don't know whether they're good or not." Elsa sassed in my direction.

"Oh, we ARE good! Maybe even better than your little girl scout group." Flynn replied.

"I think NOT!" Merida yelled.

"Calm down you two! And if I'm not mistaken it was YOU guys who asked for OUR help, so if you want it then we can't be fighting like this." Rapunzel called out.

"It was Elsa that started it! What's your problem anyways, you've been acting moody all day." I pointed out.

"Oh how mature Jack and my problem is that you guys aren't taking us seriously. You act all superior when clearly we could beat you guys blind folded." She smirked.

"Oh you've done it now." I got up from my seat but then a hand got in my way.

"Calm down Jack, she's right...partially. We need to put our differences aside if we want to get this mission over with." Hiccup interrupted.

"Fine." I mumbled and sat back down.

"If you guys are worried about our skills then why don't we have a sparing session?" Kristoff asked.

"That's a great idea! And if they're worthy enough we can ask the boss man." Merida said.

"Then it wouldn't be fair to them if we couldn't go all out. Anna will ask first and then we spar." Elsa said authoritatively.

"Whatever you say."She sighed.

"I'll get going then," Anna said,"Are you coming with me Elsa?"

"Sure, I'll drive us there." Elsa replied. Anna's face was already looking sick at the thought of Elsa driving. _I thought she was a vehicle expert or somethin'._

"I'll go too, so I can introduce myself." I offered.

"No." Elsa replied bluntly,"We can't have you find out where our headquarters are located."

"Then blindfold him or something, I agree that your father should at least know who he's working with."Kristoff explained in my defense.

"Fine, put this over your eyes." Elsa handed me a scarf and I tied it around my head. I pulled it down so it hung on my neck and I looked to Elsa for the next instructions.

"Alright, let's get this ride over with before I lose my lunch Anna said while walking out the door.

* * *

We arrived at the parking lot and stopped in front of a shiny, sleek, black motorcycle with two helmets on the side.

"Are all three of us gonna fit in that thing?"I asked.

"We should if we all squeeze in. I'll sit at the front, Anna in the middle, and you in the back."Elsa answered.

"What if I fall off! Do I at least get a helmet?"

"Sure if you're so scared, but I'm the best driver you'll ever meet." She smirked proudly.

"Maybe for chasing criminals, but when it comes to little things like this she's a maniac." Anna explained as she got on the bike.

"Hurry up and get on." Elsa said as she put on the helmet,"And hold on tight."

We zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the main road so fast that the scarf flew off. She was crazy! We were swerving between lanes and rushing past yellow lights right as they turned red.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked Anna.

"Usually, just wait till there's traffic and she decides to make her own 'short cuts'." Anna yelled back. Speaking of traffic...

"Brace yourselves guys, I'm gonna take a short cut through this alley." Elsa yelled back.

"WHAT! THAT ALLEY HAS TO BE LIKE 3 FEET WIDE!" I exclaimed.

"Oh don't be a baby, we'll be fine." She made a sharp turn into the alley cutting off 3 other cars. We went around trashcans, old boxes, and made three more turns until we were faced with the biggest obstacle of them all.

"IT'S A FREAKING WALL!" I screamed.

"I got this." She said. Elsa narrowed her eyes at a thin plank of wood going up the wall. Her lips curled into a smirk and she sped the bike even faster.

"Elsa don't even think about..." I was trying to say but it was too late. She kicked up the front of the bike and ran up the small ramp. The bike flew over the wall and she landed it back on the main road in front of all the traffic.

"Are we alive." Anna asked while every bone in her body was shaking.

"Of course we are!" Elsa laughed.

"Barely!" I retorted.

"Jack, put on the blind fold, we're getting closer." Elsa said.

"I can't, it flew away earlier."

"Then close your eyes, Anna will make sure you aren't peaking." Anna turned her head around and I shut my eyes. _Might as well do what she says if I wanna survive this ride._ Suddenly the bike stopped and I felt someone grab my arm. I could tell we walked into a building because the cool air conditioning blasted through my hair. It smelled like ink and Lysol lemon spray, and I could here typing from computers. We kept walking and stopped inside a small room. Then the room started moving so I assumed were in an elevator. I heard a ding and we walked out...

"You can open your eyes now." Elsa said. My eyes fluttered open and the sight was amazing! This place was huge and there were people running around going from place to place. They had long wide hallways and in the ceiling there were technology model being tested by someone in a yellow but and green coat.

"Tink, is father in his office?"Anna asked the girl.

"Yep, just go right in...um, who's that with you?" She asked.

"We'll tell you later, gotta go!" Elsa replied quickly and dragged Anna and I into one of the many hallways.

"You go in there and I'll stand out here with Jack. Call us in if things start to go bad." Elsa said to Anna.

"Okay, wish me luck!." Anna said and skipped into the door.

* * *

We've been waiting for about an hour and nothing has happened yet.

"Why can't I just go in there and handle this myself?" I asked Elsa who was distracted by her phone.

"Because Anna has a better chance of convincing him than either of us. Besides it could take weeks to get him to agree so just be patient." She said.

"Weeks! You mean I have to sit and wait here for that long!"

"Possibly, why am I not good company?" She asked.

"At the moment, not really. Why don't we have that sparing session a little early?" I tried to persuade.

"I already said we can't show you all of our abilities yet, just sit down and wait." She said exasperated.

"Alright, alright, I get it." _Crazy motorcycle freak._

"What did you just call me!" _Uh oh, did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did."

"Well that ride was pretty insane, where did you learn to ride like that?" I asked.

"I taught myself, I didn't have anything to do one day and Tink wanted me to try out one of her motorcycles in the simulator room. It was super fun and I felt so free so I decided to make it one of mt specialties." She explained.

"Huh, that's really cool." I said. _She's kinda cute when she talks about herself._ I looked at her face and she had a small blush on her cheeks. _I probably said that out loud too._

"Flattering won't get you anywhere with me Frost."

"I didn't mean to..."

"I need you guys in here right now." Anna interrupted.

"Let's go."Elsa said.

* * *

 _Elsa_

We walked into the office with Anna in front of me. Dad was looking at me and then at Jack with anger in his expression.

"Elsa please explain to me what if going on. Is what Anna said about teaming up true?"He asked.

"Yes, our mission with Jack are quite similar and we wanted to team up with them to get it done faster."I said while looking at the ground.

"You know how I feel about outsiders getting involved with our agency, you've never needed help before, why now?"

I was about to answer when Jack spoke up.

"Because I asked her to help us."Jack said,"We've been on this case for a year,sir, and I need help from one of the best agencies out there."

"How did you find out about them?" Dad asked.

"I kind of told him after he found me sneaking around my room." I admitted.

"Why would he be there in the first place?" My dad said in a dangerous tone while glaring at Jack.

"Because they're room mates!" Anna squeaked. I smacked my palm onto my face and Jack tried to hide his face in his hoodie. My dad stood up and leaned over his desk.

"YOU," he looked at me and then to Jack,"AND HIM, IN ONE ROOM, ALONE,TOGETHER!" He looked like he was about to faint.

"It's not as bad as it sounds and we're not alone, we have another room mate. Don't worry nothing has happened and nothing EVER will happen. Don't stray from the subject Dad we want to know if we can work together on this one case and be done with each other for good. The faster we finish the less time we have to waste at that school." I said. He sat down and sighed in his chair. After a moment of silence he looked up at me.

"How far have you gotten so far." He said in a calmer tone.

"I've already made contact with Pitch, he doesn't know it was me but he's probably suspicious that some one is onto him so we're trying to get some information fast."

"Fine, you can work together," he said," But only because if you dig to deep you might have to confront him and I'd rather have more people on our side. Before you leave though, I want to see a controlled training session between you and Jack to see if he's able to keep up with my girls."

"That won't be a problem," Jack spoke up,"It can't be that much different than what we have at Arendell."

"Thank you dad we won't fail this mission, I promise." I held out my pinky and he hooked his onto mine.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. You too Anna be careful and watch your sister for me."

"No problemo Daddyo." She said while skipping out of the office. Jack followed her and I was right behind them shutting the door behind me.

"So let's get you suited up and into the training room." I said to Jack.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Jack sighed with a breathless smile on his face. It looked so different from his usual frown or cocky smirk, I was kinda surprised. He cleared his throat and went back to his stoic expression.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or lead the way?" He said. I looked away and started walking toward the end of the hallway.

"I was just spacing out, it's this way." I said with a blush creeping it's way to my cheeks out of embarrassment.

"By the way Elsa," My dad said stepping out of his office,"I'm allowing you guys to use any ability you see fit."

"ANY ability." I said shocked. He nodded his head and smirked.

"Prepare yourself, Frost, it's about to get a little chilly." I sassed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said confused.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this is a kinda short I'll be sure to post another chapter soon to make up for it. Also, I know it's been like two weeks since I've posted and that's because of band competitions and hurricane Matthew so please forgive me. Leave a review on what you want to see in the next chapter because I never have anything planned out and I hope you enjoyed this one. By the way I'm really lazy to proof read this chapter so if you see some mistakes then just pretend you didn't cuz you probably know what I mean, right? The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write so just a little review is good enough to know that people are actually reading these. Anyways, see you next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: You know me busy like always, lets just appreciate the fact that im at least updating more than twice a month, okay? I didn't know it was gonna be this hard, Oh well onto the story!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Elsa_

"Alright, here's your black body suit, gloves, shoes, and on this shelf is every kind of weapon we have, you're only allowed to pick one for this battle. When you finish getting dressed just walk through that door." I said while pointing to the entrance of the training room. "Any questions?"

"Two actually, first, am I allowed to use any weapons other than what's on this shelf?" He asked.

"No, if you're going to work with us then you have to learn how to be resourceful with what you have." I replied roboticly. He rolled is eyes and proceeded to ask his next question.

"Lastly, on a scale from one to 10 how embarrassed would you be after I kick your butt?" He smirked

"I think you should answer that because the only time it'll happen is in your dreams" I smiled and walked out the room leaving him with a dumb founded expression.

* * *

 _Jack_

I finished getting dressed and I walked in through the door Elsa pointed to earlier. _I'll show her, nobody gets the last word with THE Jack Frost!_ I thought to myself. The room was large and empty, there were no windows and the walls were completely white. _How are we going to fight in here and what am I going to do with this?_ I thought while looking at the bow staff I chose from the weapons wall. Soon enough Elsa appeared from one of the doors also carrying a bow staff like mine.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I had to get someone to monitor and control the room." She said.

"Control? What are you talkin..." Suddenly we were on top of a roof with vicious winds blowing on us."WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled because I could barely hear myself through the wind.

"This...the simula...ro..." She yelled but I could barely hear a word she said.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She waved her arms towards the sky and the wind stopped moving.

"I said this is the simulation room. It's how we get outside experience without having to expose ourselves to the actual world." She responded.

"So this whole thing is a simulation, why do you have to go so far just to fight each other?" I asked.

"Because we're not fighting just to see who's stronger, we also want to see how well you can fight and how good your senses are under extreme conditions." She explained.

"How many times have you done this type of training?"

"Everyday," She answered like it was no big deal, "Anymore questions?"

"Nope, I'm good."

She waved her arm again and the fierce wind came back. We each got into a stance with our bow staffs and charged at each other at the same time. I swiped down at her feet, she jumped over me and landed on her hands. She swung her legs down in a sweeping motion and kicked me right in the shin. I lost my balance and landed flat on my back, she picked up her staff and held it above her head to lash down but I used my staff to block her attack. I jumped back to my feet and charged at her twisting my staff between my hands. Our weapons clashed with one another for a while until I knocked her's out of her hand. She did a back tumble to create distance but I used my ice powers to latch onto her foot. She fell on her butt and looked at me in surprise but then her expression morphed into a smirk. She snapped her fingers and the ice melted off her foot and she tried to kick me in the stomach. I grabbed her leg and she pushed herself up to grab my shoulders and flip to the other side of me. _How did my ice melt? She can't possibly..._ My thoughts were interrupted when I saw her conjure up a new staff made of hard, heavy looking ice.

"You have powers too?" I said under my breath, astonished.

"Yep," She nodded and stomped her foot on the ground. The floor became an ice rink and with the wind still blowing even I was starting to feel cold.

 _How did she hear that? Probably from doing this everyday. Oh whatever, how am I going to beat her in her own game?_ I dropped my staff and used my powers to make the wind stop. She looked around and then straight at me.

"I must admit, that's pretty cool, but can you handle this?"

Ice started bursting out of her hands and she created a massive snow storm! The sky turned gray and the room was filled with a cold, thick, mist.

 _Great, before I couldn't hear anything, now_ _I can't see anything either!_

Suddenly I felt something hit my back, I turned around but the figure disappeared. _Hit and runs huh, well it's not going to work._

I created a staff just like she did and I twirled it up in the air. I used my control over wind to clear the mist but when I looked around she was nowhere to be seen. Then from the corner of my eye she appears out of no where. She punches the staff out of my hands and we fight in hand to hand combat. We were throwing quick and hard punches and kicks at each other but I soon gained an advantage when she started to get tired. I latched onto her wrist and I flipped her over my shoulder onto her back. Then I pinned her down to the ground with our faces probably 2 inches away.

"How does it feel to lose?" I mocked.

"Oh it's not over yet." She growled.

She blew on my face shooting little ice crystals into my mouth and nose and I jumped off of her. Then she jumped tackled me to the ground and we rolled around trying to pin the other one down. She punched my stomach and I ended up rolling over and she used that time to lock my arms down with ice. She got up and waved her hand in the air. The room turned white again and she walked up to me.

"So what were you saying about losing." She teased.

"I think we should call this a tie."

"Why?" She asked.

"Look down." I smirked.

I had frozen her feet to the ground and there was a spear pointing to the back of her head.

"I don't play fight, in the real world it's either life or death and that's not something your simulation can teach you."

I melted all the ice and walked out through the door I came from. I dressed back into my normal clothes and when I walked out Elsa was waiting in the hallway.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You passed", She murmured,"We'll be helping you on this mission and after that we can forget about each other."

"And what if I don't want to forget about you." I teased.

"Then I will." She answered coldly.

"Damn, somebody here is mad that she couldn't win a little match."

"It's not about not winning the match, Jack. It's about what you said, about how dangerous this mission is. I can't get too attached with you guys or Pitch will use that against me."

I dropped my smile, put my hands on her cheeks and turned her head to face me. "Look at me," I said, "We are all in this together, you won't be fighting him alone. You've seen my skills I can take care of myself and so can the others so don't worry about us."She stared into my eyes for a while and then replied.

"Fine, but we all have to look after each other, deal?"

"Deal."

Realizing how close we were to each other I let go and jumped back a little.

"Uh, let's go find Anna and go back to school." I suggested.

"Yeah... let's go."

* * *

 _Elsa_

We found Anna and I drove us back to the school while checking on Jack to see if he was peeking. We got back to the dorm campus at around 7 so we decided we should invite everyone to Jack's dorm. Even though I live there I still call it his dorm because he's been there longer than I have. After everyone was in the room we decided to announce the news.

"So after talking to dad and a little sparing session we are finally allowed to work with you guys!" Anna cheered.

"That's great, this is going to be so much fun!" Rapunzel joined Anna.

"This is work, not play time. I don't want to be stuck with these lads forever." Merida commented.

"Uh, I take offense to that," Hiccup replied,"Anyways, what's our first move?"

Everyone looked to Jack and I at the same time.

"Why are you staring at us?" Jack asked.

"Because you guys are the leaders, duh! I thought it was obvious." Flynn pointed out.

"Start with explaining plan A cause' we didn't get to that last time." Kristoff suggested.

"Well Merida and I have set up cameras in every hallway so all we have to do is find his classroom, put a camera in it, and just watch from Anna's computer." I said.

"But then you guys are doing all the work!" Flynn argued.

"Well if something goes wrong then that's where you guys come in. This is Pitch we're talking about, plan A sounds too good to happen so smoothly. Most likely plan B is going to have take affect." Rapunzel replied.

"What's plan B?" Hiccup asked.

"We won't know until something happens. Plan B for now is to be ready for the unexpected." Jack answered.

"Alright, so let's look at those cameras then." Merida said while getting up from her seat.

"Actually, could we do that tomorrow? I'm starving and we've been out all day." Anna complained.

"Yeah I agree with Anna. All that fighting made me hungry." Jack said.

"Let's go and grab some pizza, we could bring it back and watch a movie or something while we eat." Kristoff suggested.

"I'll get it, anyone wanna come with?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll go," Merida replied, "I'm super picky and I won't have you mess up my appetite."

"Jack and I will get the blankets, Rapunzel and Flynn, you guys pick the movie, Anna and Kristoff, you two can clear the lounge area and get us a spot for tonight." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, make sure you keep this movie thing a secret, we don't want a crowd of screaming hormones around us." Jack added with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You know you could be a little nicer to those girls." Flynn said and Kristoff nodding behind him.

"Never, then they'll get ideas that they have a chance. As soon as we finish this mission I'm out of here and never looking back. In other words, I don't have time for relationships or being nice to anyone." Jack retorted.

"What ever man, your loss." Flynn said as he walked out with Rapunzel. Kristoff also left with Anna and I turned around to look at Jack. He was already at the closet picking out the puffiest blankets we have.

"He was only trying to be a good friend you know, you didn't have to lash out like that." I said. I knew this wasn't any of my business but if we are to be a good team I have to get to know him better.

"I know but he doesn't need to be worried about my love life. I don't want just any normal girl who throws herself at me."

"Then who do you want?" I asked while I helped him carry some of the blankets.

"I don't know, someone cool, smart, funny, someone who knows what she wants, has a spark in her you know, she won't agree with everything I say and she likes me for me, not my looks."

I nodded my head at this new information. "Well that's a pretty hard list to find in one person."

"But it's possible," he turned around to look at me, "And I think I might be getting closer to finding that person." I looked away and carried the rest of the blankets.

"Well good luck with that." I opened the door a crack and peeked outside to see if anyone was there. "It's all clear, let's go before anyone catches us."

We sprinted down the hall with the blankets covering our faces. Five seconds later I realized that it wasn't the best idea considering I was on the floor with a raging head ache after crashing into a door. Right, behind me was Jack who was still laying down with a pile of blankets covering his body. I looked up and saw a girl wearing booty shorts and a crop top.

"Oh, it's just you." She said as she closed her door.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You should, I'm the most popular girl on campus. The one that warned you to stay away from my Jackie, it's Lexi." She snorted.

"Riiiight, well thanks for the concussion, I'll be going now." I turn around to pick up the rest of the blankets but she stood in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going to meet up with him at some secret hideout are you?"

"No you're crazy, and it shouldn't matter to you where I go."

"Then why all the blankets?" She asked ignoring my statement.

"None of your business." I pushed past her and picked up the blanket on Jack's head. His eyes went wide and he was shaking his head and whispering "Put it back!" I dropped the blanket and looked at Lexi.

"What was that?" She asked while pointing at the blankets.

"That was me I was... telling myself I need a nap, hence all the blankets. Anyways don't you have somewhere to be, dressed like...that?" I pointed out.

"You're right, there's a party I can't miss at th..." She was interrupted by a sneeze coming from the blankets. "You are hiding something! WHO'S THERE?" She demanded. She walked up to the pile and picked up the blanket I held up before. Jack had his eyes shut tight and his hands were together over his chest mumbling a prayer.

"OMG JACKIEEE! What are you doing under there and what are you doing with her?" She snarled. Jack opened one eye, stood up, and dusted off his clothes.

"We're meeting up with some friends so go to your stupid party." He responded coldly.

"I'd much rather hang out with you and your friends..."

"NO!" He cut in. Her face got red and she looked between the two of us.

"How come she get's to go and not me?" She yelled.

"Because we have the same friends now leave befor..."

"I'm not going to leave, you either take me or I wake up every girl in this hallway." She smirked. Jacks face went pale and he turned to look at me. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we should let her come with us, it's just one movie." He turned his head and whispered back.

"Are you kidding, one movie and she'll think we're together or something. I don't want her trying to make moves on me all night."

"Then I'll help you when things go out of hand. Trust me it's better if she's the only one there." He sighed and faced Lexi.

"Fine you can come with us just don't mention this to anyone." Jack said.

"Deal! Yaayyyy, let me help you with those blankets Jackie, I want us to use that blue fluffy one." She purred.

"No thanks, I got it. And we're watching a movie in the lounge not... cuddling." He frowned in disgust at the last word.

"You say that now." She smirked. Jack turned his head and scowled at me.

"Okay Lexi, if you want to help Jack then go to campus store and get him his favorite snack." I said.

"Sure! What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"They're called Chocolate Snowcaps."

"I've never heard of them but if Jackie wants it then I'll get it!" She ran into her room, came out with a purse, and ran towards the exit.

"What kind of snack is that?" Jack asked.

"The kind I just made up, she'll be gone long enough to watch our movie in peace."

"You're the best, I could kiss you right now!" Realizing what he said he coughed and cleared his throat. "But I won't, uhh... let's go before she get's back."

"Agreed." I said with a hint of a blush on my face.

* * *

 _Jack_

We walked into the lounge and found that everyone was already inside. The pizza was on the counter next to the snack machines and the center table was moved to the side to create space for the blankets. Elsa and I dropped off the blankets in front of the TV and we met up with everyone else by the sofas.

"What took you guys so long?" Merida asked.

"They were probably arguing about which blankets to bring like an old married couple." Flynn said.

"Ahh, young love." Hiccup chimed in.

"No, Elsa ran into some crazy chick on our way here and it took her a while to get rid of her." I said.

"If wouldn't have sneezed and blown your cover then we wouldn't have had to spend such a long time." Elsa added.

"Sorry I couldn't hold it in," I rolled my eyes, "anyways, if everyone's here let's get this movie started before she gets back."

Two seconds later the door busts open and Lexi walks in holding two bags.

"Jackie, I found the Snowcaps that you like, and I brought popcorn too!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you said Elsa got rid of her." Anna whispered in my ear.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel followed up.

"I don't know either, Elsa sent her to get some made up candy but I guess they DO exist and we just had to have them on campus." I replied.

"Jack, why don't you start making the popcorn while the rest of us set up the movie." Elsa said.

"Sure." I walked up to Lexi and took the bags out of her hands before she noticed it was me and I walked up to Elsa.

"How are we going to get rid of her now?" I whispered anxiously.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to deal with her for today." She replied. I let out a low growl and I went to the counter to put the popcorn in the microwave. Five minutes later I went back to the main area trying to find a place to sit. Hiccup and Merida were sitting next to Anna and Kristoff closest to the TV on a plaid blanket and a furry pink one. Flynn and Rapunzel sat on the medium sized couch with a dark green blanket covering themselves and Elsa was on a dark purple Maleficent blanket leaned up against the long sofa reading the book she got from the book store. Lexi was on top of the same sofa with the blue blanket on top of her.

"Jackie, come sit next me I need someone to protect me if it's a scary movie." She pouted.

"We're just watching Friday." Flynn commented.

"Well I've never seen it before." She retorted.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and moved closer to Rapunzel. I looked over at Elsa's spot and decided to sit next to her since there was a lot of room.

"Mind if I sit here." I asked already sitting down.

"Might as well." She replied not taking her eyes off her book. I turned around and Lexi was shooting glares toward Elsa but she didn't notice them due to being absorbed in her own world. Kristoff played the movie and Anna turned off all the lights. 20 minutes in and the movie was really funny, everyone was laughing except for Lexi who was still grumpy. _Not like I care, she invited herself what do you expect._ I looked around and saw everyone immersed into the movie except for Elsa who was still reading but laughing at some of the jokes. _She needs to learn to relax more and not think of work all the time._ I tapped Elsa on the shoulder and she looked up at me.

"You want anymore pizza or snacks?" I whispered. She looked down in thought for a while and I was expecting her to say she was fine.

"Could I get some of those chocolate Snowcaps?" She asked. Surprised I reached for the box and handed them to her. She poured some of the chocolate out and popped one into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she turned to me, "These are really good, try some!" She held out her hand full of the candy and I took a couple of them. _These are pretty good!_ I thought. Elsa was throwing the little pieces of chocolate in the air and catching them in her mouth.

"Hey that looks like fun, throw one to me." She turned to face me and threw the chocolate in an arch the landed right in my mouth. Then I took a piece from the box and threw them back at her. We would laughed every time we missed or when Elsa would "accidentally" throw it to the back of Flynn's head. We finished the box of candy and there was still 20 minutes till the end of then movie. Flynn, Rapunzel, and Lexi were already asleep, Elsa was getting sleepy and everyone else was still watching.

"If you're tired then just go to sleep."

"No, I'm fine," She yawned, "I wanna finish the movie."

"Alright." I said unconvinced.

Two minutes later she fell asleep with her back leaned up against the couch. Slowly her body started to fall and her head landed on my shoulder. _Should I wake her up? No then she'd probably wake up cranky._ Before I could do anything her body fell one more time quickly onto my lap. _Great, now I can't move! I guess I'll have to carry her to the room later._ By the end of the movie everyone was already asleep and I was extremely tired. Elsa's soft hair over my arms made it too comfortable to stay awake and soon I fell asleep sitting up with a couch pillow against my neck.

* * *

 **A.N.: I hope you guys loved this chapter and sorry again for updating super late. Next week is the last week of my marching season so after that I'll have so much free time! Please leave a review on what you liked or disliked or anything you want to see in future chapters. Until next time, see ya!**

 **~BTS FY**


	9. Chapter 9

_Side note, a guest asked if I was continuing this fanfic and the answer is yes I am, it's just gonna take a long time to update due to this super busy month with projects worth half my grade and exams._

 **Chapter 9**

"ack...Jack...JACKIE!"

"Ahhhh, what! What happened!" I yelled confused. _Where am I? Oh, that's right I remember now. Where'd Elsa go?_ I looked around and Elsa wasn't in the room.

"What are you looking for Jackie?" Lexi asked obnoxiously in my face. _God it's too early to deal with this!_

"Where is everyone and why are _you_ still here?" I asked without looking at her.

"The guys are in the kitchen and the girls went back to their rooms to 'freshen up' but I didn't want to leave until you woke up. Now that we have this space to ourselves..."

"Well I'm awake now," I said while standing up, "you can go do what ever it is you do and leave me alone for the rest of my life." I shoved her out through the door despite her protests and locked it shut.

"Way to go man, I thought she'd never leave!" Hiccup said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, even I was creeped out by the way she stared at you in your sleep." Flynn continued.

"Seriously, a picture would have lasted longer at least." Kristoff added.

"See what I mean, girls are crazy!" I yelled. Suddenly the door busted open, broke off its hinges, and fell to the floor while standing in front of it was Merida holding two cup holders with 8 cups of coffee in them.

"Why was the door locked?" she asked

"Speaking of crazy." Flynn whispered.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing!" we all said at the same time.

"We got coffeeee!" Anna yelled. _How can somebody be this excited in the morning._

"Why? You do realize it's 3 in the afternoon, right?" Hiccup said.

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?" I asked snapping my head up. _Damn, my neck hurts from that stupid couch._

"Well, you looked so peaceful so we didn't want to disturb you. It was especially hard for Elsa to get up when you had her in such and iron tight hug." Rapunzel said while wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa and I were both mildly blushing.

"Whatever, what do we have planned for today anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well we were talking to the girls before they left and we agreed to go to their dorm and check out what we can find on their footage and audio." Kristoff explained.

"Mmkay, sounds good. I'll head back to my dorm and get dressed, I'll meet you guys back there later." I said as I walked past Merida to grab a coffee and into the hallway.

* * *

 _Elsa_

"We should clean this up before people start walking in." I suggested. I walked over to the tv area and started sweeping up the pieces of chocolate Jack and I were messing around with yesterday. Then I went around and picked up all the blankets in the room leaving mine for last. As I stared at it all the memories from last night flooded my mind and I blushed as I picked it up. _Focus on the mission Elsa, you can't get side tracked now!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to take these back to my room." I announced and left after I got a couple of lazy groans in response. I got to the room and knocked on the door just to make sure Jack is decent because I figured he'd be inside. After no response I cracked the door open and called his name.

"Jack, are you in here?" I asked.

Nothing.

I stepped inside and placed the blankets on the bed. As I passed by the bathroom I heard to shower running. _So somebody is here!_ I walked to the bathroom door and pressed my ear against it. All I heard was heavy breathing and things getting shifted around. _What's going on in there?_

"Who's in the bath..." before I could finish my sentence the door shot open and a hand pulled me in then slammed the door shut again. After realizing what happened I looked around and the bathroom was a total disaster with a half naked Jack standing in the middle of it.

"Jack, what's going on in here!" I yelled trying to keep my eyes on his. His eyes were wide and he raised is finger up to his lips showing me to be quiet. Then he walked over to the mirror, which was fogged up by the shower, and and started writing something with his fingers.

 _"Bathroom is bugged, no talking, help find."_ Is all he could fit on it.

He turned around and continued shuffling things around with one hand while holding his towel up with the other. I didn't realize I was staring until he turned back around and smirked at me. My face started burning as I looked away and sat on the floor with my head down. _Maybe I could try to listen for the faint static noise of the receiver._ I closed my eyes and sat up closing off all my senses except for my ears. When I do this I can hear anything to a feather dropping. I tried to focus in on different parts of the room when I came across Jack's heart beat. It was calm and slow like his breathing and I can hear the cracking of ice through out his body, the same as mine. Out of no where it spiked up and his footsteps were 20 times as loud than normal!

"Aaaaahhhhhh, Jack! What happened!" I screamed in pain.

"I found it!" he said, "Are you alright?" He asked as he shuffled through my shampoo bottles and pulled out a tiny yellow chip.

"No, not really considering you almost busted my eardrums!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? I practically tip toed over here." he said. Soon my left ear started bleeding. "Woah, what's going on! What'd I do?" he said frightened.

"It's fine, I was trying to listen for the chip but other sounds got in the way so when you moved it caught me off guard." I explained.

"What sound got in the way?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said looking away,"more importantly, we gotta show this to everyone else."

"No, not until we fix your ear." He said as he walked closer to get a better look at it.

"I said I'm fine, I just have to clean it up. Besides, you're not exactly in the proper...attire to be doing anything." I said.

"You didn't have a problem with it." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." I replied as I froze the chip in his hand so it couldn't hear anymore of our conversation.

A couple of minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with a black flannel over it and black jeans. His hair was still wet but it crystallized into tiny ice flakes as he kept walking. He went to the medicine cabinet and took out some alcohol wipes, then proceeded to walk towards me with them.

"Let me do it." I demanded.

"Nope, since it was my fault, I'll do it. Go and sit down while I open these up." He ordered.

 _What's up with him? He's being abnormally nice to me today?_ I sat in my bed and he brought all of the supplies and sat on my left side. He rubbed the wipe to my ear and I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"You mind if I ask you a personal question." He asked.

"Yes." I replied. _I don't want him to ask me anything when we're so close, then he'll see through anything_ _I'll try to pull!_

"Come on just one question, you don't even have to answer it, I'm just curious."

"Okay...what is it." I sighed.

"Well when I went to your agency I saw everyone you knew and your family except for one person, where's your mom?" He asked. My breath got caught in my throat. I've never spoken about this to anyone outside of the agency.

"Uhh, I really don't know to be honest." _Why am I telling him this?_

"What do you mean?" He continued.

"Well, a couple years ago my mom went on a mission by herself and she just never came back." I replied trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know..."

"How would you if I never told you, anyways are you done now?" I asked trying to get away as soon as possible. _I can't show him any weakness, he's from another agency, another life, and I can't let him get to me._

"Yeah I'm finished but Elsa just know that..."

"Thanks," I cut him off, "Let's head to their dorm, everyone is probably waiting."

I got up and started walking towards the door with Jack following behind me. We walked into the room and everyone was sitting around the computer.

"About time," Merida said, "what took you so long?"

"Jack found this," I pulled out the chip," In the bathroom."

Everyone stared at it wide eyed.

"Who would put that there?"Rapunzel gasped.

"I don't know but we're about to kind out." Kristoff said while taking the chip. He pulled a laptop out of his bag and started plugging in cables and wires to it and the chip.

"All I have to do is reverse the functions of the chip and then we can hear what's going on on the other side! But it's going to take a while so you guys should listen to the other computer till this is all set up." He said.

"That's really cool I didn't know that was possible." I said as I looked over his shoulder.

"Elsa, behind you!" Jack said.

"What!" I turned around.

"Oh, I thought I saw a spider." He said nonchalantly.

"You're acting so weird today." I said.

"Yeah man, what happened?" Hiccup said.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He huffed.

"I think some one's in loovvveee." Flynn sang as he made a heart with his hands.

"Who me? No, never, you must be mistaken." He said.

"Quit messing around and get over here, I'm connected to the cameras." Anna yelled. _Thank God!_

Anna re winded the tape to the first day we put them up and hit play. It was normal, just a whole bunch of people walking through the halls and no sign of Pitch. Occasionally we would see ourselves walking by and I didn't realize how many times we've all crossed paths before we got to know each other. One part caught my attention in a certain hallway. It was Jack running down the hall and hiding in one of the lockers while a mob of people ran past it.

"Damn Jack, does this happen everyday?" Hiccup asked.

"Pretty much, especially when I'm by myself." He replied.

Then everyone turned their attention to another camera where I was the next day. _Uh oh, I never told anyone about this._

"So Elsa, I was wondering if maybe later you'd like to go have dinner somewhere together." Said Hans, a guy who sat next to me in English class.

"No thanks." I replied automatically.

"Come on, don't be like that, just one little date, I promise." He said as he held my hand.

"No." I replied as I yanked my hand back and turned away.

"Hey not so fast!" He yelled as he grabbed my shoulder then I was behind him so quick the camera didn't even catch it and I karate chopped the back of his neck. He fell to the ground and I was out of there in second. Everyone was staring at me.

"Woah, did not see that coming." Flynn said with raised eyebrows.

"That's what happens when you get on her bad side, trust me I know." Merida said.

Jack had his fist clenched and he did not look too happy. Right when I was about to say something to him Kristoff started talking.

"I got it guys! Come listen to this." He announced.

"Anna you stay here and keep looking at the cameras for Pitch." I directed.

"Sure thing, sis." She replied.

We walked over to Kristoff's computer and what we heard was shocking.

"What do you mean leave! I just got here!" a voice said.

"I know you did but now we have to go, it's not safe here anymore." Said a deep British voice.

"What do mean by that?" The other guy asked.

"I think someone has found us, I was attacked on the roof recently by some blond headed person." _Wait, it can't be._

"I'm not leaving yet Pitch! There's a special girl I have my eyes on." _IT'S PITCH! WE HIT THE JACKPOT!_

"Do what you want, I have no patience for this Hans." _HE'S IN ON THIS TOO! WHAT'S NEXT?_

"Just give me another week and then we can leave. Besides you need to find out who this spy is before they spill your location." Hans said.

"Oh don't worry about that, yesterday at night I bugged every room and dorm on this campus, let me show you." Pitch said.

"Every room, that means this one too! Everyone, don't make a sound!" I said.

We all sat down with our mouths shut. Anna turned off her computer and crawled back with the rest of the group.

"Hmmm, nothing suspicious so far." Pitch said

"Well not everyone is going to be in their rooms during the weekend." Hans said.

"Maybe you're right," Pitch replied, "but one of the chips aren't working.

"What seriously!" Hans said and we could hear shuffling getting closer to the receiver.

"These are my dad's products, of course they work!" He said.

"Well this one isn't! Maybe someone found it, but where?" Pitch asked.

"I don't know but I'll find it, shut it all off." He commanded.

"Excuse you, I'm in charge here and you don't order me around or I'll kill you and your whole family!" Pitch snarled. Then the chip turned off.

"What! That's it!" Jack yelled. "What now! How are we going to find this guy with not even a bit of information!"

"Calm down Jack, I have an idea." Flynn said.

"Oh great, here we go!" Hiccup groaned.

"It looks like Hans has his eyes on a special girl, who we all know is Elsa." Flynn said.

"I don't like where this is going." I said with my teeth clenched.

"Yeah me either." Anna agreed.

"Hear me out. Let's just have Elsa go on a date with this guy and make him spill all the details on Pitch." He finished.

"NO WAY!" Jack, Anna, and I said at the same time.

"It's the only way unless you have a better idea." He said.

"I don't but..."

"Then it's settled!" He interrupted.

"I think you should do it, if anyone is going to get close to the enemy I'd rather it be you because you're more qualified than anyone of us." Merida supported.

"...Okay, I'll do it. Just one date though." I said.

"Please be safe Elsa, I don't want anything to happen to you." Anna said with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Are you guys insane! This is too dangerous, there has to be another way! Maybe I could try acting like a friend with this guy and get him that way." Jack yelled.

"No offense, but you're not the most approachable type of person." Hiccup said.

"Yeah and we already agreed to this plan, you're the only one with a problem." Kristoff added.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." He retorted.

"Jack we have to let her go." Rapunzel tried to reason with him.

He looked around at everyone and stopped at me.

"Fine, but I'm going with you. I'll hide somewhere just in case you need some help." He said determined.

"What! Uuugghhh, FINE just don't stay too close, it's already embarrassing enough."

"Okay! Now that that's settled I'm gonna go to my room and take a nap" Flynn said while stretching.

"Yeah everyone get out of our room you're suffocating me!" Merida nagged.

I walked out of the room with out making eye contact with anyone on the way out. _I need to get out of here!_

* * *

 _Jack_

I was the last one out of the room. I walked into my dorm and found Elsa already lying in her bed faced down. _Ugghh, this mission is so screwed up! Why did I care so much about the stupidest little things today! She's messing with my head and I don't know how!_ Then I thought about what Flynn said to me in the other room. _I don't love her, I can't! This is work, I can't love anyone. Sure I still want to find the perfect person but not in this business, not like this. But she might be the one._ My inner conscious was telling me. _I don't know anymore._ I sighed and flopped onto my bed shaking, other two around me. I let out a grunt of pain because by neck was hurting even worse than before. No matter what position I moved in the pain wouldn't go away.

"Quit moving around, I can't nap with all that noise." Elsa mumbled into her pillow.

"Sorry my neck problems are disturbing you princess, didn't mean to disturb your highness." I said sarcastically while groaning once more at the pain.

"Ughh sit up." She said.

"Why, what are you going to do?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm gonna fix your neck, you probably slept badly or something and I know how to fix it."

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"Maybe." She glanced away.

I walked over to her bed and she sat up, she placed one hand on my shoulder and her elbow to the back of my neck.

"Ready?" She said.

"No not really I don't think this is a good ideaaaaaahhh!" I yelled as she shifted her elbow and popped something in my neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you it didn't even... it worked! Huh, wow that's something." I said astonished.

"Now you can sleep but your neck has to be elevated." She instructed.

"Okay I'll try." I stood up but then I started feeling dizzy.

"Am I supposed to be this dizzy I asked?" I asked.

"Jack be careful! You weren't supposed to get up so fast!" She screamed.

I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes I know I'm terrible for giving you a cliff hanger but I thought it just had to happen. I know it has been forever since the last update but that's because I've been stuck on what to write and not many reviews were coming in so I wasn't as motivated. But it wasn't all because of that, I've been really busy with school and stuff so I haven't had the time to write at all, some days I've had to get home and start homework right away up till 11:00pm and still not even finish. I'm not trying to complain but I'm just telling you why this has taken so long. Anyways, please leave reviews giving me ideas I could possibly use and also for motivation cuz I feel like people aren't actually reading and liking this story. Until next time, see ya!**

 **~BTS FY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Jack_

I woke up to the sun that shined in my face, opened my eyes and everything was a blurry mess but there was one figure I could make out dashing from one side of the room to the other. I groaned as I tried to pull myself up which immediately alarmed the other person.

"Jack, open your eyes, Jack! Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, w-what happened?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Yup! You're all good, no need to ask anymore questions, hehe, uhhh lets focus on something else, hmm how about let's say our date!" She babbled.

"Our date? Don't you mean _your_ date with _him._ " I said in disgust.

"Well yeah, but not really. You're basically going to be there with me through the earpiece so we're suffering together." Elsa replied.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Why do you have that kind of attitude every time I mention it, is it cause someone other than you can get a date." She smirked, _God I hate that smirk!_

"No, I just think this guy is bad news, obviously, and I don't want anyone to be so close to him. Who knows what he's thinking or what he'll try to pull!"

"You sound like my dad." She chuckled.

"Well you should listen to him more then." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed. Then she lifted the bottom of her navy blue comforter and pulled out a shiny wooden box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Stuff," she opened the box, pulled out two ear plug looking devices then shut it as fast as she could, "Here, this is what we're going to use to communicate and whether you like it or not I'm going to do this." she said in a strong authoritative tone.

I stared at her for a long time because I knew if I took those from her hand then this discussion was over. But, what else could I do?

"Fine you win," I took one of the pieces from her hand and put it in my right ear as she did. I turned it on and continued to speak, "But don't think I'll make this easy on you, I'm gonna have some fun!"

* * *

 _Elsa_

I was on campus looking everywhere for Hans but he was just as hard to find as Pitch was! _What if I don't find him and fail this mission? You only have one job Elsa and you're already messing it up!_ I said to myself. After realizing how crazy I probably looked to everyone I calmed down and decided to go to a vending machine for a chocolate bar. Luck was on my side when I found that Hans was also there but looking extremely tired and angry. I walked up behind him and he didn't notice till after he kicked the machine and turned back in pain. He looked surprised to see me and fixed his appearance right away.

"Oh hey, Elsa! What brings you here?" He said nervously.

"I wanted to use the vending machine but I'm assuming by your little scene back there that it's not working." I replied quietly.

"Heh yeah, anyways sorry 'bout last time. I guess I may have been a little too pushy." He confessed.

"Just a little." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Maybe I could make it up to you, wanna see a movie with me sometime?" He asked, _This is PERFECT!_

"Sure, pick me up tonight at 6:30 sharp in front of my building and then dinner after." I said in a professional manner then proceeded to walk away. _NAILED IT!_

 _Jack_

"Well I guess she did it." I said as I took the ear piece out of my ear."She should really learn how to turn this thing off." I sighed.

* * *

 _Elsa_

It was 5:30 when I started to prepare for the date. I didn't want to wear anything too nice because it's HIM, so I went with a more comfortable outfit. I wore a long sleeve heather navy sweater with the logo Pink on it; I also had on a pair of black legging, black low cut boots with secret compartment heels in them, small gold hoop earrings, and my hair was in it's usual french braid. After I was satisfied with the look, sort of, I walked out of my room and standing by the door way was Jack dressed in all black.

"Ready to go Princess?" He asked.

"Are you going to keep calling me that from now on? I have a name and it's ELSA." I said making the second part slower.

"Pretty much! Let's go, Princess." He said as he strolled out the door.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind him to the door. After walking me to the entrance I created and ice mirror for Jack so he could walk out undetected and get to his bike. Not too long after I saw an unfamiliar car pull up in front of me.

"Well you're early, you didn't have to be here for another hour." I said to Hans as he opened the window.

"That's just how I am Babe, better than being late right?" He smirked back. After internally cringing at the name 'Babe', I replied with a fake smile,

"That's true, I guess we should go now, is there any movie you really want to see?"

"Not really we can watch what ever you want, even those girly romantic comedies you girls like."

 _'I'm gonna choose something far from that'_ I thought to myself.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for some action." I told him.

"Same here." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows. ' _Ugh, I hate this so much'_ I thought.

" ** _Really, who even says that on the first date?"_** Jack snickered through the earpiece. _'Oh yeah I forgot there were two idiots on this date'_

 _"_ So, shall we?" He asked while opening the front door.

"Sure, let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Hans asked.

"I just said I'm really excited!" I lied.

 _ **"Good one."**_ Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" I whispered to him.

We arrived at the theaters and waited in line for tickets. It went by pretty quickly and we were able to get our Captain America: Civil War tickets, popcorn, and seats in less than ten minutes. Our theater room was pretty empty probably because everyone had already seen it the first 3 days after it was out. Hans sat down in the center of the middle row and I sat next to him, I never really liked sitting in the middle because you could never get the full affect of the movie... wait that doesn't even matter. There were parts in the movie that were really slow and I was expecting a bit more action. During one of those parts Hans yawned and lifted his arm up, I was about to shove his arm away when a guy behind us coughed and dropped his popcorn all over Hans. He turned around fuming but he couldn't see the guys face because it was covered by a hood.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah you better be." Hans replied before turning back around.

I was about to turn back to the movie until I noticed the silver hair poking out of the hood. _What the hell was Jack doing so close to us!_

"What are you doing sitting right behind us!" I whispered into the ear piece.

" **Keeping him and his lame moves away from you."** I heard him say.

"I can handle it myself..."

"What was that?" Hans asked.

"Uh I said the movie is really great!"

"Eh it's okay, I'd rather be doing something else with this cute girl right next me." I said while leaning in. Suddenly a pair of shoes popped up in front on his face blocking my view of Hans. Before he could turn around and yell at Jack I again I put my hand over his.

"I'm really more interested in the movie so could we just watch it in peace?" I asked sweetly. He contemplated it for a bit and replied,

"Fine, but don't expect me to get us dinner anymore."

" **What a gentleman."** Jack chuckled.

Finally after 2 HOURS the movie was over, _I really wish I picked a shorter movie._ We silently walked back to his car and I assumed it was cold outside because I could see my breathe in the air. I got in the car and Hans walked over to my window.

"I left my wallet inside so wait here a bit." He said. 5 seconds later there was tap on my window, I looked out and I saw Jack hiding behind a bush.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How are you going to get information now if you won't be going to dinner anymore. The whole point of me coming here and suffering on your date was to get the dirt on Pitch!" He yelled.

"Well it would have gone better if you didn't get jealous and put your shoes in his face!" I argued back.

"First of all I was not jealous, I'm Jack Frost I don't get jealous okay, and second of all, you sound like you wanted to kiss him if not then you should be thanking me!" He retorted.

"Okay, first of all ew, second of all if I'm able to complete over hundreds of super dangerous missions and infiltrations then I think I am more than qualified to handle a guy!"

"Oh yeah," he said walking dangerously closer,"You think you can handle any guy?" He stuck his hand into the window and brushed my hair behind my ears. Then his crystal blue eyes stared right into mine and I could see them clearly through the darkness that surrounded his face. As he leaned closer more of his facial features started to appear and I could see his sharp nose, pink lips and chiseled jaw line. I stared back at him and started to lean in as well, our lips were centimeters apart and his mouth formed into a smirk.

"Sorry princess but this isn't the right time." He whispered. He jumped back and ran back into the bush, my mind was still in a daze until I saw Hans approaching the car.

"Hopefully you didn't wait too long, let's go back to my place." He said

"Actually, I'm not really feeling that great, could you just take me back to my room?" I asked

"You sure, cuz I thou..."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." I interrupted.

During the car ride back I was able to get some information on Pitch such as his desk number and where he goes for lunch, don't ask how that came up. But in the back of my mind all I could think about was Jack and his chilling stare. I felt like looking deeper into them and getting through that icy barrier to see what he was really thinking. In some ways I guess I am attracted to Jack but I know deep down nothing can happen right now. _I'm sorry Jack._

 **"Sorry for what?"** I heard through the earpiece. I was shocked at the sound of his voice so close to my ear.

"Huh?"

"What?" Hans asked.

"What?" I acted oblivious

"I thought I heard you say something."

"Nope, hey look I see my building, you can drop me off here." I said as I picked up my purse.

"Let me walk you to you're room, we can chill for a bit maybe do something more intimate." He said as he put his hand on my lap.

"NO.. uh I mean no, my room mates are probably still up waiting for me."

"You're room mates? I don't mind the more girls the merrier right!" He laughed. _Ugh, gross._

"Actually they're 2 guys... ow!"

Hans stopped the car abruptly in front of my dorm building.

"WHAT! You're sleeping with 2 guys!" He yelled.

"It's not like that, it was the only room left, look I gotta go." I opened the door but he grabbed my arm.

"Like hell I'm letting you go in there, come with me." His grip got tighter and he was surprisingly really strong. I started to panic a little because I couldn't pull myself away. My powers started freaking out inside of me and they were getting harder to control. It was extremely painful and the whole time I was struggling against his hold. _Jack...hurry!_

"Hey!" I heard Jack's voice. He came rushing in and punched Hans right in the nose. He pulled me away from the car, shut the door and froze the handle.

"Hey you, get back here!" Hans said through gritted teeth.

"Ummm, no thanks" Jack replied and we ran back inside. We ran all the way back to the room and he shut the door behind him, as soon as he turned around I buried my head in his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jack. I thought I could do this all by myself but I guess I was wrong."

"Shh, it's okay..."

"No it's not okay!" I interrupted him,"I was so scared, if you didn't show up when you did then I don't know what he could have done."

"You're safe now, Elsa. I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you." He said while stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed more into the hug, taking in his cool fresh scent.

"Ummm, so what just happened." Bunny said from his bed. We didn't even realize he was here, Jack and I immediately broke our hug and our faces were flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Nothing, we just ran into a pretty bad guy out there that scared Elsa." Jack briefly shared.

"Are you okay mate, did you give the guy a good knuckle sandwich?" Bunny asked while punching the air.

"Yeah Jack got him good, well I feel disgusting so I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay."

"Cool." Jack and Bunny replied.

"Oh and another thing," Jack said before I went into the bathroom,"Don't mind what Hans said okay, you know you're a good person and we would never take advantage of you like he thought."

"You heard all that?" I asked.

"You never turned off the ear piece, princess." he smirked.

I reached for my ear and put the device on the desk.

"Well for once I'm glad I didn't," I chuckled "and yeah I know." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek making his face turn bright red. "And that for that stunt you pulled at the car, I guess we're even now." I shut the bathroom door in his face and left him standing in shock. _Another point for me!_

* * *

 **A.N.: Thank you to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter recently, it really motivated me to finish this chapter and continue writing. The next chapter might take just as long to update mostly because I feel like I need to plan out the rest of the story. After I get a basic outline of every chapter then updates will start coming in even faster! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, I am still accepting any ideas, and to answer some guest reviews I am not giving up on this story till the end and yes I'm okay I'm just very bad at updating quickly, but thanks for asking. See ya next time (probably another month or so for now)!**

 **~BTS FY**


	11. Chapter 11: Part 1

**Chapter 11 pt.1**

 **A.N.- Good news guys! I have Chapters 11 through twelve already planned out and I have the rest of the story pretty much figured out. Thank you to those who have reviewed and motivated me to continue writing and now, on to the story!**

 _Elsa_

 _"_ El...Elsa...up...get up...ELSA GET UP!" Anna yelled as she ripped the blankets off my body. I turned to my side and hugged the pillow to my face.

"Anna go away we have school today, let me sleep." I mumbled.

"Does that mean you want the rest of us to leave too." Someone said. I jolted up and looked around the room to see Kristoff and Jack focused on the computer, Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn messing with spy gear, and Anna and Hiccup hovering over my bed.

"What is everyone doing here at...4AM!" I shouted in a whisper tone.

"We're happy to see you too Sunshine." Flynn said sarcastically. I responded with a glare and looked to everyone else for an explanation.

"We're here because you never told us the data you collected on your 'date'," Rapunzel replied with a giggle.

"Why couldn't you just ask Jack then, he was there too?" I asked, still annoyed after the way they woke me up.

"He wouldn't tell us unless you were awake, something about it not being fair that he's the only one that has to wake up so early." Hiccup answered.

"Real mature Jack." I rolled my eyes and the only response he gave me was a thumbs up without taking his eyes off the screen. It looked like he and Kristoff were checking out the footage from the cameras we had set up.

"Well the only useful information I got was that Pitch takes his lunch to the library and he usually keeps the door locked when he leaves his room. I found this out with a charming story Hans told me about the time he left his wallet full of condoms in his room and had to miss out on screwing a girl in the gym." I grimaced at the memory.

"Why don't you tell them the story about the time in the teacher's private bathroom he..."

"Let's not!" I interrupted Jack. "Anyways, what's the plan now?" I asked.

"Oh, I know!" Anna said,"We should split up into teams of two and follow him into the library. Maybe then we'll find out why his plan involves sneaking into this school and acting like a normal teacher."

"That's actually not a bad idea, good job Anna!" Flynn complemented.

"Great, we have a plan, now all we need is sleep! I'm outta here." Merida stated.

"But you didn't even do anything." Rapunzel complained.

"Neither did Rider or Jack but no ones complaining about them, peace." She said as she walked out the door.

"She's not wrong, now everyone out!" Jack said as he shoved everyone out the door. As soon as he closed the door Jacked walked over to his bed and climbed in under his blankets. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with that if it wasn't for the fact that he left the lights and the computer on.

"How can you possibly sleep like this!"I exclaimed as I threw a pillow at his head. Jack jolted up and glared at me with a cold stare.

"Bunny never had a problem with it, I swear princess for a spy you really are too picky." After that he turned the other direction and used my pillow to cover his face.

"Hey! Give that back! And speaking of Bunny, where is he?" I was genuinely curious about that because I rarely ever see him in the room at night.

"How should I know, I bet he crashed at his girlfriends place again. Oh, and you're never getting this pillow back." _That's it._ I got up out of my bed and I stormed over to Jack's side. Knowing that I was approaching him he froze over the carpet and I ended up falling at the foot of the bed. I looked up and Jack was laughing his heart out at my misery. In my state of pettiness, I froze his blanket and smashed it into tiny snowflakes.

"Two can play this game you know." I said as I raised one eyebrow with frost still seeping out of my hand. He looked back at me with the same glare as before but this time there was a hint of mischief in those blue orbs. He raised up my pillow and held his hand in front of it.

"I guess so." He smirked as he threw back the same facial expression.

"Don't you dare do it!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Make me, Princess." We stared at each other for the longest time, almost daring someone to make the first move. Finally I gave up.

"Ugh, FINE! How can I get my pillow back." I sighed. It's not like I'm doing this because I REALLY wanted the pillow, I just hate when he has the upper hand in any situation and I want it to be over with already.

"Give me you're blanket." Was his simple response.

"Hell no! Are you crazy, what kind of deal is that?"

"Fine then," Jack got up with my pillow tucked under his arm and he jumped over to my bed. Then he slipped under the covers and placed the pillow behind his head,"Ahhh, this is fine too."

 _What the hell does he think he's doing._

"Get off!" I unfroze the carpet and ran over too the bed. "Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"You can go to Bunny's bed." He was joking, right? I looked over to Bunny's bed and it was the same as always, garbage, garbage, and guess what, MORE GARBAGE! Due to Bunny not using his bed very often, he just piles up all of his things on it and when he's actually here he just slides it all to one side and barely leaves any space for himself.

"Jack that's not funny, go back to your bed." I said as calmly as I could in this situation.

"Who says I'm trying to be funny, and that's not your only option. You can just sleep here with me."He smirked.

"I'd rather sleep in the garbage." I replied. I went over to Bunny's bed and shoved everything to the floor. _This isn't so bad! Despite the crumbs it's actually pretty comfor..._ "AHHHH, THAT'S DISGUSTING! a BUG RAN UP MY ARRRMMM!" I yelled, I didn't even care about waking anyone up anymore. Jack burst into laughter, he couldn't even form words.

"Ha ha ha, keep laughing, I'm so getting you back for this!" I stomped over to my bed and laid down as far away from Jack as I could. He finally managed to put himself together and he turned over to face my back.

"Oh come on, learn to have some fun." He said, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Just shut up." I tried to say with out my voice cracking. I felt heat of embarrassment on my entire face and neck. I couldn't sleep at all, it felt like there was a stare burning a hole in the back of my head. What was Jack doing? As soon as the thought popped into my head, two strong arms locked me into a hug. He nestled his head on my neck and I could feel his steady breath on my ear.

"Jack, what are you doing."I whispered. He didn't respond. Now I'm definitely not getting any more sleep!

* * *

 **A.N: Okay guys! So I wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm kind of a lazy person and I wanted to give you guys something to read after almost 3 months of not writing so this is chapter 11 part 1. I will write part 2 soon, I have it all in my notes, I just need to figure out like how I'm going to move the plot of the story smoothly without rushing it and confusing everyone. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this little Jack and Elsa moment and I promise there will be more in the next chapter! Until next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


	12. Chapter 11: Part 2

**Chapter 11 pt.2**

 _Elsa_

I slowly wake up to the lights seeping through the curtains. There's this warm comfortable feeling surrounding me and I don't want to opens my eyes and let this moment slip away. Soon after those thoughts though, I feel a cool breathe tickle my ear and I realize the position I'm in. Jack and I are still in the position we were in last night and I can't believe I let this happen, I must've been so tired. Even though my mind is telling me to rip his arms away my body just wants to stay like this forever. Lucky for me, I don't have to make that decision because I feel Jack's eyelashes flutter open against my neck and his steady breathing stops. He removes his arms from my waist and brings them up to rub his eyes. He rolls over to the other side of the bed and sits up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Jack says in a low raspy voice. I don't reply to him because I'm still disappointed that the warmth is gone and he doesn't even care about what he did. Noticing the lack of a reply Jack turns around and looks at me wrapped up in a blanket cocoon. I can tell by the smirk on his face that he remembers what happened and he's definitely up to something. "Awww, what's wrong Princess? Is somebody upset that I got up?" He asks.

 _yes._ "NO, of course not, why would I be?" I shout back.

"Isn't it obvious, you miss me. Denial really doesn't suit you very much." Jack replies.

"Think whatever you want, we have to get ready for our classes and get this library mission over with, I wonder what the pairs will be?"

* * *

Of course, out of everyone on this team I have to be stuck with Jack, what a surprise.

"Looks like we're together on this one, Princess, try not to hold me back." He smirks.

"Sure, if you promise not to screw things up this time, Frost." I bite back. The frown on his face marks yet another victory for me.

"I wish the pairings could have been decided based on compatibility rather than our type of skill set." I point out.

"I think we're pretty compatible, if you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Jack can you please just sto-..."

"Jack, Elsa, any sign of Pitch yet?" Hiccup interrupts through the ear piece.

"No sign of him yet. Are you sure he's even coming? Lunch is going to be over in 5 minutes." Jack retorts. There's a bit of hesitation and then Hiccup speaks up again.

"I guess you're right, guys let's pull back for today. We'll get him next time for sure." Everyone walks out of their hiding spots and head toward the doors.

"I wonder why he didn't show up?" I ask, "Oh well let's go, Jack."

"Ah, ah, ahh. Not so fast. What's the rush, we have like 5 minutes till the bell rings, why not hang out a bit here?" Jack asks.

"YOU, Jack Frost, want to hang out with ME in a LIBRARY. This is unbelievable." I say astonished.

"Hey! I can hang around in a library, no need to be so shocked about it." He pouts.

"Oh yeah. Then show me how." I demand while crossing my arms.

"Well first, I can mess with a certain blonde haired princess." He says coolly. Before I could register what he meant in an instant he made his shepherds staff out of ice and uses it to pull me towards him. Not wanting to give in, I flash some snow under his feet to throw off his momentum. Jack falls backward but I didn't think he would keep such a tight grip on his staff thus taking me with him. A loud thud is heard through the library but surprisingly nothing hurt. I open my eyes and realize that the reason I didn't feel pain was because Jack was under me to take the blow. His head is propped up against the bookshelf and his eyes are swirling around the room. He doesn't even notice that he still has his arms around me in a bear hug and won't let me get up.

"Jack! Are you okay? Let go!" I whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no thanks to someone." He says bitterly, "As an apology you have to stay like this until the bell rings." He pushes himself up in a sitting position leaning his back against the books and pulls me in closer. He lays his head on my shoulder with his messy soft hair brushing my face.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" I ask struggling.

" 'Cause you owe me." He simply replies.

"I get that, but why like this?" I ask. I stop struggling and turn back to stare into his eyes,"Usually I just brush this off as you messing around but I can't imagine you doing this to anyone else. You're usually cold towards other girls and you don't let them get near you but with me you do things like this and it's confusing." Jack won't say anything so I continue talking. "Jack... after this mission we won't see each other anymore. If you keep doing things like this it'll be harder to leave each other."

"Who says we can't see each other anymore?" Jack finally speaks.

"It's one of the fundamentals of being a spy, if someone is targeting me they might hurt you as a way to lure me out and vice versa. That's why I'm so over protective of Anna." I say.

"I can protect myself, and I will never let anything happen to you. You're right that I wouldn't do this to anyone else because you're different from most people. I actually feel comfortable around you and I don't have to worry about you obsessing over me or trying to impress me all the time. There shouldn't be a problem with us being...friends." Jack replies while putting his head back on my shoulder.

"But Jack.."

"What!" He interrupts slightly irritated,"Why are you trying so hard to push me away, do you not trust me?" It's hard to tell exactly what he's feeling when I can't see his eyes but I respond anyways.

"It's not that, I just don't want either of us to get hurt."

"We're spies, we can handle a little pain. Especially when we're together." Jack looks up and shows a genuine smile. It's hard to argue with that. I look at him and smile back," You're right, thanks, Jack." I whispered

"What was that? Am I hearing you correctly 'cause it sounded like you said I was right?" He smirks.

"I didn't say anything!" I lie.

"No, I'm pretty sure you did." Suddenly the bell rings and people start rushing out of the library.

"Guess we'll never know." I say as I push him away a run towards the exit. As soon as I got out I couldn't control the blush on my face. _We're just friends and he is just pulling another prank on me._ Despite those thoughts, the conversation we just had makes me feel much more reassured and happy.

* * *

 _Jack_

 _Why did Elsa have to ask me that out of no where, she got me completely off guard! I almost had a heart attack 'cause of her, Jesus Christ! Oh well, I think it's all good now. Actually, we're probably closer now than before, this is amazing!_ My thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing in my pocket. It's a text from Hiccup.

 **H: _"_ _Hey, Jack. We're all going to the_ _lounge again, wanna come?"_**

 **J: _"Sure, be there in sec."_**

I bolt over to the lounge area and in 5 minutes I was there standing in front of the entrance. Through the door I could hear yelling and things getting thrown around. I open the door, walk in, and the place is a mess! Flynn and Kristoff are behind one couch throwing pillows to Anna, Merida and Rapunzel who are hiding behind another couch on the other side of the room. I look around more and find Elsa and Hiccup in the kitchen talking casually as if this disaster isn't happening right before their eyes. I walk over to them and grab the stool next to Elsa.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on here?" I ask them.

"Oh, I was just showing Elsa my design for the new bike I'm about to make, it's gonna be awesome!" Hiccups replies.

"Yeah, that's great and all but I was referring more to the war zone that's 3 feet away from us."

"Oh that, they're just arguing about which movie to watch. The girls wanna watch Beauty and the Beast and the boys want Star Wars." Elsa answers.

"Really? Merida wants to see Beauty and the Beast." I ask skeptically.

"No, I think she just wants to fight." Elsa replies nonchalantly.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Don't you think we should brake this up though, it's getting late and I want to watch a movie." I say.

"Sure, why not," Elsa gets off the stool and walks to the middle of the room with a perfect queen like posture,"Enough of this! Let's sit down a discuss this rationally." she announces.

"Who made you the boss?" Flynn scoffs. Elsa then freezes his mouth shut.

" I did, anymore questions?" She asks with a fake smile.

"No sir!" Everyone replies.

"Good, now I want to watch The Greatest Showman, show of hands if you want to watch it." Elsa states. Everyone immediately raises their hands out of fear, Flynn even put both hands up.

"Perfect!" Elsa goes up to the TV and slides the disc in. Then she crawls onto the couch and wraps herself up in a fuzzy blanket. Everyone else proceeds to go to the same spot they were at last time and I decide to sit on the same couch as Elsa. Unlike last time, Elsa didn't bring her book and she was actually interested in the movie. _Those guys left me without a blanket, but I don't want to go back to the room and get one._

"Psssst, Elsa. Can you share that blanket with me?" I whisper.

"Sure." She opens up the blanket but it isn't long enough to reach me. I scoot in closer until our shoulders are touching but we're still not fully covered. _To heck with this._ I pull Elsa closer to me so that her back and head are resting on my chest then I cover us with the blanket and snuggle Elsa like a teddy bear.

"Jack, I don't think friends are supposed to cuddle like this." Elsa whispers.

"Of course they can, it's perfectly fine. Look at the others." I say. She looks around and sees that everyone is in a similar position as us.

"I guess you're right, just this once though." She warns.

"Whatever you say, Princess." I mutter.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

The movie finished and Elsa and I are the only two who stayed up for the whole thing.

"Ah, that movie was so good, who cares about race, they can be together if they want to be. Forbidden love is so tragic, don't you think, Jack?" Elsa asks. _Forbidden love, huh, sounds familiar._

"Yeah, I agree but the feelings from a forbidden love are stronger than any other kind." I reply surprising myself. Elsa seemed in shock too.

"It's not too late, wanna go back to the room and call it a night." Elsa says. _No, I don't wanna let go._

"Yeah, I guess. Wanna wake up the others? I ask.

"I think they're fine. Let's go before anyone catches us together." Elsa rushes me out the door and I don't think she's gonna like what she sees as soon as she get's out here.

"What are you two doing together, all by yourselves, in that dark room?" Lexi's nasally voice pokes out through the gang of six other girls.

"We aren't alone, our friends are in there too, and I don't think it's your business what we do in our free time." Elsa responds.

"I wasn't talking to you, loser, I was talking to Jackie here." She says in a stupid high pitched voice while batting her eyelashes.

"I agree with Elsa, just leave us alone and let us go to our room in peace." I state calmly. We walk past the girls and head toward our dorm down the hall.

"Why does that ugly new girl get to sleep in the same room as our Jackie, it's not fair!" One of the girls whines.

"Yeah, I bet she got some rich sugar daddy to buy that room for her, that slut." Another girl laughs.

"Why is Jack even nice to her? Is she THAT good in bed?" Says another. _That's it! I can't listen to anymore of this, my powers are gonna explode._ As if she read my mind Elsa reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Ignore them, Jack. I'm not taking anything they're saying to heart, I know who I am and they can think whatever they want." She said softly.

"You mean to tell me you're not the least bit angry with them?" I ask confused.

"I'm not mad, annoyed...yes, but not mad. Besides when this mission is over I never have to see their dumb faces ever again." she smiles

"So you're okay?" I ask. She nods her head and walks straight to her bed. _Well I'm not okay._ I poke my head out the hallway and the girls are still talking. They're all wearing clothes that barely cover their bodies and their faces are caked with makeup. _Hmmm, I think they can handle a little bit of cold wind._ I shut all the doors in the hall with a huge gust of wind and freeze all the door knobs locked. Then I send a huge wave of icy wind from the window directly at the girls. They're screaming and crying and trying to open the door to their rooms but failing.

"NOOOOOO! My makeup is literally melting off my face!" Lexi is crying.

"What do we do, we can't go anywhere looking like this!" Another girl shrieks.

I'm dying from laughter! _I think they've had enough._ I release my powers and head back into my room.

"What was that outside, I thought I heard something?" Elsa mumbles from being so tired.

"Nothing, just go to sleep, Elsa, we'll be pretty busy tomorrow." I reply.

"Okay, good night." Elsa closes her eyes and instantly falls asleep.

 _Good night, Princess_

* * *

 **A.N.: Aaaand that's the end of ch 11! Hope you guys enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Can't promise when I'll update next but recently I've been in the writing mood so let's hope for the best! Please leave a review for me and I'll see you next time!**

 **~BTS FY**


End file.
